


Blood, Sweat, And Tears

by KyGrace



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: #ANGSTANGSTANGST, #Drama, #Some fluff idk, #Vampires, #adventure, #fantasy - Freeform, #idkhowtodohashtagsimttrying, #romance, #werewolves, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 21,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyGrace/pseuds/KyGrace
Summary: After the world is taken over by vampires, a group of friends is forced to fight to survive.
Relationships: Aes Williams/Grayson Tanner, Samantha Autumn/Jackson Blister
Kudos: 6





	1. The Past

⚠️WARNING⚠️: Cursing, blood, alcohol, suicide attempt/mention Disclaimer: Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes :) this fic isn’t for kids so 🔫   
  
  
The Past

  
  


_“Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory”- Dr. Seuss_

(Grace’s POV)

I placed my hand on the door knob slowly, blood pooling my vision. It felt like everything was going in slow motion. When I opened the door, the only thing I heard was a scream. “SAM!”  
—————————————————

I laughed as I sat on a log, the fire lighting up all of our faces. “And that’s why I’m never going to the mall ever again”, Clover said with a smile.

“Aw suck it up, it was one time”, His brother spoke up, ruffling his little brothers hair. “You made me put on a dress in front of everyone and sing, that was a hate crime”, Clover says, glaring at him.

“It was only a joke”, Anime says, raising his brow. “Okay okay, we can agree that it was a horrible joke and move on”, Aes says as she passes by before the brothers would get into another fight. They both sulked with a pout but shut up.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom”, Sam said, standing up. She’s been very silent ever since.... the murder happened. I patted her arm as she walked by and she didn’t even look at me.

I had a bad feeling, but I tried to shake it off. 5 minutes became 10, and then 20.....

“I’ll go check on her”, I say with a nervous smile. They all nod and I stand up. When I entered the hall way it looked like it was slowly expanding as a form of sweat started to form on my skin.

When I went to turn the door knob, it was locked. I sucked in a breath as I pulled a hair pin out of my pocket and picked the door open. I placed it back in my pocket and slowly opened the door. “SAM!”   
————————————————-

That brings us to now. I rushed over to her side, her cold eyes staring up at the ceiling, her arms bloody and full of cuts.I cringed when my hands dirtied with her blood when I picked up her arm to check her pulse.

Gone. She’s gone.

I felt my chest pick up and my breathing start to restrict. “Nononono”, I mumbled, panic starting to really set in. I placed my hand on her arm and mumbled a spell, hoping that my magic would actually work for once.

My eyes shot open, which I didn’t even know they closed, when I heard her gasp for air. “Oh thank god”, I whisper, backing up to give her space.

Her eyes focus on me with horror, “WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?!”, She screamed. “You’re my best friend, how could you? We were supposed to live together” I said, trying to keep my tone low as to not upset her more. “Who cares about some stupid promise?”, She snaps at me.

“Look I know what happened to J-“ She cut me off. “DON’T SAY HIS NAME!”, She screams at me. Yeah it wasn’t a good idea to bring him up.

I sat down next to her despite her yelling at me to get out. I wasn’t going to leave her, that’s not what friends do. I stayed silent as she kept screaming and screaming, letting her cool herself off on her own because I figured nothing I would say would help her.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, my eyes shifting her hers. She shut her mouth and looked down, avoiding my gaze.

I flinched when I felt her arms wrapping around me. Neither of us said anything, we didn’t have to say anything to know what each other meant.

I placed my chin on her shoulder and rubbed her back as she sobbed into my shirt. My head snapped up when I heard someone shout “SHIT, THEY FOUND US”. We turned to each other with worry and stood up, running towards the camp site we set up.

Our site was run over with vampires. I grabbed Sam’s hand. “We gotta go”, I say in a hushed tone and she nodded her head. She ran in front of me and I watched her back for any direct attacks.

We all came to a stop when they all circled around us. I turned around with a deep breath and faced evil itself.

“What do you want Liam”, I say calmly, making sure every one was behind me. “The boy”, He smirks, pointing at Clover. He wanted him in his little cult because he had powers before he was even a vampire. Clover is half vampire, but only got the powers.

“Nice try”, I scoff. They weren’t going to lay a hand on him as long as I lived. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way”, Liam says with a lazy smirk. When I stayed silent he made a hand motion and the others started closing in on us.

I searched for an opening and jerked my head, we all formed around Clover to protect him and ran, the others on our tails. “I can protect myself”, Clover says stubbornly. “Shut up”, I say quickly, ignoring the glare thrown my way.

I was about to apologize for being harsh when I was suddenly pinned against a tree by some random vampire. When they started leaning towards my neck I panicked and yelled, “RUN, DON’T WORRY ABOUT ME”.

“But-“, Rai starts, “GO!”, I shout. They all ran and got out of my sight. I felt a prick in my neck and closed my eyes as a tear fell down my cheeks.

Then everything went black.


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally makes it out of the fight, Sam recalls some painful memories.

⚠️WARNING⚠️: Cursing, blood, Major character deaths!!

Missing

_”Running away from your problems is a race you’ll never win”- Monika02_

(Sam’s POV)

I didn’t think at all as I just kept running. My hair whipping against my face and my tears cascading down my face was the only thing I felt.

I can’t believe we all left her. We probably all could of taken them, but instead we’re all cowards.

I left my best friend to die.

Our group seems to get smaller and smaller every day. First it was Gamer, him...and now Grace.

Thinking about all of their deaths brought tears to my eyes. I felt my fingers shake as the events played over and over in my mind.

———————————————————————-

We all drew in a deep breath as we came to a stop. “Did we lose them?”, Rai asked. “I think so”, Jack commented.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and I turned to his concerned eyes. “Yea I’m fine...”, I said, a smile making its way to my face as I looked into his emerald green eyes.

He started leaning forward when we heard Gamer start to speak. “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna check this area to see if it’s safe”, She says with a small smile.

“Be careful”, Aes says, kissing her hand. Gamer giggles with a shy smile and nods and walks away to survey the area.

I looked over and saw Grace look at me and Jack with confusion that slowly melted into a smirk. I raised my eyebrow and she just shook her head.

“She’s so weird”, Jack says jokingly. “Says you”, I say with a small smile. “Woah you got me”, He says, a big smile stretched across his face.

I felt his fingers graze mine and I looked down, my dark hair falling across my face. He took his hand and brushed it out of the way, I giggled when his orange hair fell in front of his face as well.

We kinda just stared at each other when we heard Aes shout. “Where is she? It’s been 20 minutes...”, She says, pacing around.

“I’m sure she’s fine”, Anime says, but we waited and waited, and she never came back. “That’s it I’m going to check on her”, Aes says, standing up.

Before she could get the chance to, we heard millions of steps behind us. “We gotta go”, Grace says, panic rising in her tone.

“I’m not leaving her”, Aes says, staying put. “We have to”, Grace says, her chest starting to heave. “No, I’m staying to fight”, Aes says.

“Are you crazy?!”, Grace starts. “I’m staying too”, Clover says, walking over to Aes. The group slowly walked one by one to back her up.

Grace took a defeated sigh but joined us. “Fine.”, She settles down. “Well well well, looks like we’ve won our little game of cat and mouse”, Liam says with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, he’s so extra. Liam whispers something and suddenly they were all charging at us. All I remember is grabbing onto someone’s arm and I don’t know who’s it was.

I took my bow and arrow and shot some vampires, making sure to hit a fatal area. When I heard a shout, my eyes slowly turned to Jack.

He was cornered by at least 5 or more vampires. I charged at all of them and slaughtered all of them with my dagger.

I was too late. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one bite Jack’s wrist, and he thrashed around, trying to fend the vampire off.

The others killed most of the army, Liam called off the others that were left. I tried to kill the one that bit Jack, but they were too fast.

I quickly turned to Jack, kneeling beside him. “Jack, look at me”, I beg, his eyes slowly making their way to mine.

“I need you to keep breathing ok, you’re going to be ok”, I say, trying to find something to wrap around his wrist.

“Sam, it’s ok”, He says in a raspy voice, a small smile stretched across his face. “Don’t you even start”, I say, panicking, covering his wound with my hand to stop the bleeding.

I felt his other hand on my cheek and he turned my face towards his. “You need to let go, it’s gonna be ok”, He says, caressing my face.

I shook my head. “GRACE GET OVER HERE”, I shout. She quickly made her way over, her eyes widening when she sees his state.

“Why are you just standing there?! Come heal him”, I shout. Grace kneels down and moves my hand to look at his wound.

“I-“, I cut her off. “JUST TRY”, I shout desperately. “The venom will kill him”, She says.I forgot Jack was a werewolf and that the venom is toxic to them.Clover runs over and pushes us both out of the way, brings his wrist up to his mouth.

“DON’T, it will transform you into a full vampire”, Anime says, his eyes wide. “I have to try, even if I’m going to become a monster”, Clover says, leaning in.

Grace stops him and stares down at Jack, her fingers on his unmoving pulse. “We’re too late”, She shakes her head.

I felt his hand slip from my face. Everything went deaf on ears.

“JACK, COME BACK”

———————————————-

I didn’t realize I was in tears until I heard Anime call out to me. “Sam are you okay?”, He says with worry. “I’m fine”, I say, plastering a fake smile on my face.

He knew better than to believe that, but left me alone. Aes often blamed herself for Jack’s death because she’s the one who made us stay to fight.

In reality it was no ones fault, we had no idea that was going to happen, but I still blamed myself.

“The last time I was with Grace we fought”, I say, my lips quivering. Rai wrapped her arm around me and I allowed her to.

“It’s not your fault we lost her, shit happened and there’s nothing we can do about it”, She says.

“Is it really? We were all so quick to leave her”, I say, anger rising in my tone. They all stared down at their feet in guilt. They all knew I was right.

I hated that I was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed :)


	3. Sorry

Hello guys! Sorry that I kind of died, stress with school, and planning out more for another fic and the characters for this one got a little chaotic. Soon I will continue posting. Sorry for the interruption!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh sorry


	4. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anime and the gang find shelter after the loss of a few friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I’ve been so inactive, and that this is kind of short, but I hope you enjoy!

Doubt

_“Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment”- Buddha_

⚠️WARNING⚠️- This could be triggering to anyone with self doubt

(Anime’s POV)

After the others continued to argue over Grace, I stood there chewing my lip. What could I have done to prevent that? There’s no use on dwelling on it now, it’s a part of the past.

I was brought back from my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Are you okay?”, Clover asked me. I plastered a smile on my face and leaned down to his height, “No I’m not, but we all will be soon”, I say, patting his shoulder.

He raises his brow but says nothing to that, and turns his back to me. I sighed, Clover was always so distant from me, but close at the same time, it was odd.

“Look, shelter”, Rai speaks up, grabbing every ones attention. We all turned our heads to a dark and wet cave. “You want us to shelter in a dark cave?”, Clover asked, raising his brow.

“It’s all we have. Gather a few logs”, Aes says. “And how are we going to light it?”, I ask. Aes picks up a lighter she had in her pocket.

“Well that was very convenient”, I joke, but no one laughed, as usual. I sighed as I went with Sam to gather wood, more like sticks, since we didn’t really have any axes to chop anything down.

Sam was oddly silent, she never is, but I didn’t dare ask her what’s wrong, she was probably still upset about loosing 2 people in the span of one day.

It hasn’t quite hit me yet.

“You ready?”, She nearly whispers. I nod, soon enough we all met up again. “We have every one right”, Rai says. We looked around and no one was missing.

Aes lit up her lighter, even while it wasn’t a lot of light, it was better than none. Once we had entered the cave and gotten far enough in, we set up our camp fire and sat down.

Who know the next time we sat around a camp fire would be without a few friends.

We sat there awkwardly, just staring at each other as the crackling of the fire filled the silence.

I turned my head towards Clover, he was just watching the fire, and how it moved. I was worried for my brother, he was awfully silent lately, but then again, he could just be mourning.

I then turned my attention to Sam. She just lost the love of her life. Even though they weren’t together, it’s obvious they liked each other.

I’m upset that I didn’t point it out sooner.

I hope that there would be a miracle, that somehow, Gamer, Jack, and Grace would come back, but I knew life didn’t work that way.

Life is selfish that way.

It took my friends away from me. If we had just listened to Grace, both Jack and her would probably be sitting at this camp fire with us.

Sam could have finally confessed, and Grace would continue to crack jokes and lighten up the mood. Even though she seemed serious, she’s actually was the most light hearted in the group.

Clover noticed me trapped in my thoughts, and tapped my shoulder. “Don’t blame yourself, it happened and we cannot change the past. All we have is the present.”, He says.

He’s usually not this... inspirational? I looked at him in surprise. “It was some dumb thing I found in a book, I thought it might help”, He says.

I let out a small chuckle, that made more sense, “Oh”. Before we knew it, we both bursted out laughing, and soon enough so was every one else.

We didn’t exactly know why we were laughing, but we just felt the need to. “I needed that”, Sam said, wiping a tear from her eye. We all nodded in agreement.

These moments are rare, but I always cherished them when they came.

**_I’m going to get my friends back, one way or another._ **


	5. Value

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upset with the group, Rai searches on her own to find Grace.

_Value_

_“Don’t start today with broken pieces from yesterday. Every morning we wake up is the first day of the rest of our life”. -EnkiQuotes.com (sorry I couldn’t find who said it but I have the website)_

(Rai’s POV)

_Day 3,8/12/40_

_It’s been 3 days in this stupid cave already. It feels like it’s been years. It feels so empty without the entire group here. I don’t understand why we’ve been waiting in this cave for so long, I doubt the vampires are still here. I can’t believe we all left Grace behind though, that was a bad move on all of us. If a few of us went back, we probably could of saved her. Oh well, no use in dwelling on the past now, what’s done is done._

I sighed as I put down my pen and closed the book. I had done enough writing for today.

“Why are we still waiting here?”, I questioned. “The vampires are probably gone”.

“I don’t know.. I guess we all needed a break”, Sam speaks up. “Yeah but we can’t stay in here forever. We should get going to search for Grace, I doubt she’s even dead”, Every one tensed once her name left my lips.

The room was dead silent.

I don’t understand why every one is so hesitant, do they not want to find her?

“You guys do want to find her.... right?”, I voiced. “It’s no use.. there’s no way she survived that”, Clover says, an unreadable expression on his face.

“You can’t be serious”, I say, wide eyed, looking at every one. “He’s right”, Aes says. “No he’s not, can you guys get it in your heads? She could still be out there”, My voice started raising once my temper started to flare.

“Sam?”, I turn to her, maybe she would be the voice of reason.

She said nothing. She didn’t even look at me. “We made a horrible mistake leaving her behind, and now you guys don’t want to fix it? Unbelievable”.

The silence was getting really annoying.

“Well fine, if you guys don’t want to find her, I’ll do it myself”, I say, turning my back to every one and walking away.

No one stopped me, no one even said anything.

I stepped out of the cave, the sunlight momentarily obstructing my vision, as I haven’t seen it in a few days.

I didn’t even know where to start. I stood there for a moment, just thinking. Then I decided to walk back to the battle scene where we last saw her. I guess that was a start.

I looked every where I could think of, and I even found the tree where she was cornered. All that was left there was an arrow. How strange.

I stood there for a moment before taking the arrow out of the tree, my vision focusing on initials carved into it.

‘J.L...?”, I think to myself, turning the arrow over.

I would have continued searching but the sun was already setting, and no one should be out in the dark, especially alone.

Plus, maybe I should show the group the arrow. I headed towards the cave, feeling my way around the walls until I saw the light from the fire.

They all turned towards me but deflated when they saw I had not come back with Grace.

“I didn’t find her, but I found this arrow. Look, it has initials carved into it”, I handed it to Anime.

“J.L...?”, He mumbled. The arrow was passed to every one. “I doubt any of us know someone who has those initials, judging by the looks on your faces”, Aes says.

Sadly, she was right.

“Where did you find this?”, Sam asks. “I found it at the tree she was pinned it, so it must be related”, I say.

“Okay but what if it isn’t related at all? Some random person could have just been looking for food, had a bow, and missed and hit the tree”, Sam says.

I guess that’s a possibility, but I had an inkling that this was very much related.

“Sure, whatever, it’s dark now and we need to rest”, Clover dismissively says. God, what crawled up his ass? He’s been a jerk for a few weeks now, and not even Anime can figure out what’s wrong with him.

I chose to ignore him and instead rest for the night, we needed the sleep as we all have been stressed enough lately.

Tomorrow’s a new day, I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I don’t post often, I try the best I can :)


	6. Value

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upset with the group, Rai searches on her own to find Grace.

_Value_

_“Don’t start today with broken pieces from yesterday. Every morning we wake up is the first day of the rest of our life”. -EnkiQuotes.com (sorry I couldn’t find who said it but I have the website)_

(Rai’s POV)

Day 3,8/12/40

_It’s been 3 days in this stupid cave already. It feels like it’s been years. It feels so empty without the entire group here. I don’t understand why we’ve been waiting in this cave for so long, I doubt the vampires are still here. I can’t believe we all left Grace behind though, that was a bad move on all of us. If a few of us went back, we probably could of saved her. Oh well, no use in dwelling on the past now, what’s done is done._

I sighed as I put down my pen and closed the book. I had done enough writing for today.

“Why are we still waiting here?”, I questioned. “The vampires are probably gone”.

“I don’t know.. I guess we all needed a break”, Sam speaks up. “Yeah but we can’t stay in here forever. We should get going to search for Grace, I doubt she’s even dead”, Every one tensed once her name left my lips.

The room was dead silent.

I don’t understand why every one is so hesitant, do they not want to find her?

“You guys do want to find her.... right?”, I voiced. “It’s no use.. there’s no way she survived that”, Clover says, an unreadable expression on his face.

“You can’t be serious”, I say, wide eyed, looking at every one. “He’s right”, Aes says. “No he’s not, can you guys get it in your heads? She could still be out there”, My voice started raising once my temper started to flare.

“Sam?”, I turn to her, maybe she would be the voice of reason.

She said nothing. She didn’t even look at me. “We made a horrible mistake leaving her behind, and now you guys don’t want to fix it? Unbelievable”.

The silence was getting really annoying.

“Well fine, if you guys don’t want to find her, I’ll do it myself”, I say, turning my back to every one and walking away.

No one stopped me, no one even said anything.

I stepped out of the cave, the sunlight momentarily obstructing my vision, as I haven’t seen it in a few days.

I didn’t even know where to start. I stood there for a moment, just thinking. Then I decided to walk back to the battle scene where we last saw her. I guess that was a start.

I looked every where I could think of, and I even found the tree where she was cornered. All that was left there was an arrow. How strange.

I stood there for a moment before taking the arrow out of the tree, my vision focusing on initials carved into it.

‘J.L...?”, I think to myself, turning the arrow over.

I would have continued searching but the sun was already setting, and no one should be out in the dark, especially alone.

Plus, maybe I should show the group the arrow. I headed towards the cave, feeling my way around the walls until I saw the light from the fire.

They all turned towards me but deflated when they saw I had not come back with Grace.

“I didn’t find her, but I found this arrow. Look, it has initials carved into it”, I handed it to Anime.

“J.L...?”, He mumbled. The arrow was passed to every one. “I doubt any of us know someone who has those initials, judging by the looks on your faces”, Aes says.

Sadly, she was right.

“Where did you find this?”, Sam asks. “I found it at the tree she was pinned it, so it must be related”, I say.

“Okay but what if it isn’t related at all? Some random person could have just been looking for food, had a bow, and missed and hit the tree”, Sam says.

I guess that’s a possibility, but I had an inkling that this was very much related.

“Sure, whatever, it’s dark now and we need to rest”, Clover dismissively says. God, what crawled up his ass? He’s been a jerk for a few weeks now, and not even Anime can figure out what’s wrong with him.

I chose to ignore him and instead rest for the night, we needed the sleep as we all have been stressed enough lately.

Tomorrow’s a new day, I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I don’t post often, I try the best I can :)


	7. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover, tired of how the gang treats him, goes outside for some fresh air.

_Envy_

**_⚠️WARNING⚠️: Depressing/intrusive thoughts_ **

_“Do not spoil what you have by desiring what you have not”- Ann Brashares_

(Clovers POV)

I’m so tired of every one treating me like a kid. I’m 18, I can take care of myself.

At the same time I’ve become kind of the back ground, Anime always gets praised for his achievements while I maybe get a pat on the back.

I’m just so tired.

I rubbed at the dark circles under my eyes as I sat near the fire, just thinking. No one dared to break the thick air of silence between us.

It stayed like that for a few hours, until Aes spoke up. “I’m going out to find food”, She simply says, leaving the cave without looking back.

It was fair enough, all of us refused to eat and it’s been 4 days. I guess all of the death took our appetites.

I hated the silence. It gives me time to think, time to think about how I’m left behind.

_‘You’re not enough’_

_‘Every one hates you’_

_‘You don’t deserve to eat’_

Shut up....

_‘He’ll always be better than you’_

_‘It’s your fault they died’_

_‘What happened to the happy you? The smiling you?’_

**SHUT UP.**

I held my head in agony, tears welling in my eyes. God what happened to me. Just a few weeks ago, I was fine, I truly was.

What happened to me.

I abruptly stood up without a word, leaving the cave for a breath of fresh air. Maybe that would make me feel better.

I sat on a stump, taking a deep breath. I was finally calming down, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I didn’t have to turn around to know who it was.

“...Are you ok?”, Anime asks. I let out a weak laugh. “Depends on how you define ‘ok’”, I answer.

“What did I do...”, I stiffened when I heard him mumble. “Please tell me, what did I do to get you to hate me?”, He slightly shakes me.

“You didn’t do anything...”, I finally admitted it out loud. He didn’t answer me. It was dead silent for a few moments.

“We gotta stick with each other alright, no matter what. I can’t loose you”, He ruffles my hair. I don’t know why, but suddenly I was in tears. I turned to face him, hugged him, and just starting sobbing.

“We’re gonna be ok”, Anime says

_“We’re gonna be ok”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally free from school for 2 weeks so I’ll be writing more often :)


	8. Frost Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aes goes hunting for food, but unfortunately a snow storm brews up.

_Frost Bite_

  
  


⚠️TW⚠️: **DEATH** , blood, depressing thoughts

_“Life must be lived and curiosity kept alive. One must never, for whatever reason, turn his back on life”. -Eleanor Roosevelt_

(Aes’ POV)

Cold. It’s so cold.

I shivered, my teeth chattering as I slowly made my way outside of the cave, the wind swaying the trees.

I hugged my thin coat, but despite my efforts it did not warm me up at all. I chewed my lip anxiously, there’s no way I could find food in this weather.

I didn’t want to give up, but I didn’t want to freeze to death either, so I turned around, making my way back to the cave, my footsteps imprinting in the snow.

My mind started to wonder, and it was like my body went on auto pilot. My mind started wondering to her.

Her pretty brown eyes.

Her soft lips.

Her soothing voice.

Her small hands.

Her beautiful face.

She was **gone**.

She slipped from my grasp.

I wish I could go back in time and stop her from surveying the area. All I can do now is hope that she’s alive, but in hiding.

All I can do is hope.

I’m so tired of relying on luck. We’ve barely escaped deaths eager fingers, each time leaving with just more than a scar or bruise.

We always loose someone.

I should have never suggested fighting an entire vampire army when there was only 5 of us. That was a stupid move on my part.

Jack would be alive, Grace would be alive.

My love would be with me.

Everything would be right with the world.

But I just had to open my big fat mouth, didn’t I?

I grabbed at the sides of my coat with fists, my chest constricting. It felt like I couldn’t breathe.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to walk faster to the safety of the cave.

I finally focused on the task at hand when I heard a twig snap. My anxiety flared and I quickly assumed the worst.

Yet I still headed towards the sound.

_I should have never left the cave._

I made my way towards the row of bushes were the source of the sound was made, sighing when I saw it was just a squirrel.

When I turned my head to the left, I felt my heart _**wrench**_.

I couldn’t even make a sound, my mouth stayed frozen shut, my body trembling, but not just from the cold.

There lied my love of my life, her eyes open in a soulless stare, and god her neck...

All I could see was red...

_All I could see was red._

I joined her on the forest floor, my hand finding hers.

I made a promise that we would be together forever, and I didn’t plan on breaking it any time soon.

**“See you soon, my love”.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY LOL


	9. Frost Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aes goes hunting for food, but unfortunately a snow storm brews up.

_Frost bite_

  
  


⚠️TW⚠️: **SUICIDE** , blood, depressing thoughts

_“Life must be lived and curiosity kept alive. One must never, for whatever reason, turn his back on life”. -Eleanor Roosevelt_

(Aes’ POV)

Cold. It’s so cold.

I shivered, my teeth chattering as I slowly made my way outside of the cave, the wind swaying the trees.

I hugged my thin coat, but despite my efforts it did not warm me up at all. I chewed my lip anxiously, there’s no way I could find food in this weather.

I didn’t want to give up, but I didn’t want to freeze to death either, so I turned around, making my way back to the cave, my footsteps imprinting in the snow.

My mind started to wonder, and it was like my body went on auto pilot. My mind started wondering to her.

Her pretty brown eyes.

Her soft lips.

Her soothing voice.

Her small hands.

Her beautiful face.

She was **gone**.

She slipped from my grasp.

I wish I could go back in time and stop her from surveying the area. All I can do now is hope that she’s alive, but in hiding.

All I can do is hope.

I’m so tired of relying on luck. We’ve barely escaped deaths eager fingers, each time leaving with just more than a scar or bruise.

We always loose someone.

I should have never suggested fighting an entire vampire army when there was only 5 of us. That was a stupid move on my part.

Jack would be alive, Grace would be alive.

My love would be with me.

Everything would be right with the world.

But I just had to open my big fat mouth, didn’t I?

I grabbed at the sides of my coat with fists, my chest constricting. It felt like I couldn’t breathe.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to walk faster to the safety of the cave.

I finally focused on the task at hand when I heard a twig snap. My anxiety flared and I quickly assumed the worst.

Yet I still headed towards the sound.

_I should have never left the cave._

I made my way towards the row of bushes were the source of the sound was made, sighing when I saw it was just a squirrel.

When I turned my head to the left, I felt my heart _**wrench**_.

I couldn’t even make a sound, my mouth stayed frozen shut, my body trembling, but not just from the cold.

There lied my love of my life, her eyes open in a soulless stare, and god her neck...

All I could see was red...

_All I could see was red._

I joined her on the forest floor, my hand finding hers.

I made a promise that we would be together forever, and I didn’t plan on breaking it any time soon.

**“See you soon, my love”.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY LOL


	10. Hypothermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried, Sam goes to look for Aes during the snow storm.

**⚠️TW⚠️: Anxious thoughts, starvation, hypothermia**

_“If you fall behind, run faster. Never give up, never surrender, and rise up against the odds”.- Success.com (couldn’t find who said it)_

_Hypothermia_

(Sams POV)

I felt my lip wobble as Rai came back and showed everyone the arrow. I could’ve gone with her, but I chose to just sit on my ass.

Honestly, all of us should have gone with her. After all, everyone is responsible for Grace’s death.

After Rai’s speech, I realized that Grace really could have made it out alive. She can take care of herself, she’s a healer dammit.

I also know she had a weapon on her. She’s perfectly capable of getting out of there, I can’t believe I even doubted her in the first place.

Yet, there was still that seed of doubt planted in my mind.

I was suddenly brought back to what was sadly reality when I heard Aes’ voice ring throughout the cave. “I doubt any of us know someone who has those initials, judging by the looks on your faces”.

I was confused until I examined the arrow and saw the initials J.L.

“Where did you find this?”, I ask. “I found it at the tree she was pinned it, so it must be related”, Rai responds.

“Okay but what if it isn’t related at all? Some random person could have just been looking for food, had a bow, and missed and hit the tree”, I say.

She went silent. I guess she didn’t consider that possibility.

You should always consider every possibility.

“Sure, whatever, it’s dark now and we need to rest”, Clover says, his voice pleading to change the subject.

I could tell it annoyed everyone else in the room, but I understood. Just thinking of Grace’s fate makes me sick with guilt and regret.

Everyone kind of went silent, and went to their respective spots to sleep.

“Do you think Grace is alive?”, Anime whispers as I settle down in my spot.

“I don’t know”, I answer, not really wanting to talk about her.

“You can’t keep avoiding the subject... what we did was wrong, but we were all panicked. We need to recognize our mistakes and try to either fix it or move on”, Anime says.

I knew he was right, that’s why I went silent. I sighed as I closed my eyes, letting myself succumb to the haziness slowly washing over my body.

——

I opened my eyes, my toes in the sand. I looked around confused, to see a beach. I noticed the foot prints in the sand, and started heading towards the direction they were pointing.

I came to a sudden stop by the shore, turning my head to see him.

“....Jack?”

“Hey”, He says, his smile a bit forced. “But you’re-”, I start but he cut me off. “Isn’t the sea pretty tonight?”, He asks. “I mean yeah but-“, I was cut off once again.

“Take a seat, Sammy”, He says, patting the spot next to him.

I stood there for a moment before joining him on the shore.

“You should take Anime’s advice. It might prove to be worthwhile”, Jack says. I was confused how he knew but then I remembered, this is just my conscience. Why Jack was in it, I don’t know.

I stayed quiet, staring at the waves in the sea. “Why are we here Jack?”, I ask, turning to face him. He looked so real, like he really was in front of me.

“You should ask yourself, this is your mind”, He answers. “The beach always was my favorite place to go when I was a kid”, I mumble.

“Well there you go”, He says, flashing a smile. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch upwards, a feeling foreign to me.

“I really miss you”, I say, my eyes watering. “Hey, only happy tears”, Jack says, moving to wipe the tears from my cheeks with his thumb.

I grabbed his wrist, keeping his hand cupped to my face. He felt so real.

He didn’t move away, or comment on it, he just moved closer.

“We’re gonna be ok Sam”, He says, moving close enough to lean his head on my shoulder.

I lean forward to engulf him in a hug, being too scared to let go.

We sat there embracing each other for a few moments, but then he suddenly spoke up.

“We are-“

——

My eyes shot open to see the roof of the cave. Frustrated tears spilling down my cheeks.

I saw him,.

Heard him.

Saw him.

Held him.

Spoke to him.

And now he’s just slipped through my fingers, again.

Why must my mind torture me like this? It hurts ten times harder knowing that he’s gone, and that it was all just a figment of my dream.

I quickly wiped my tears when I heard voices pouring in.

“I’m going out to find food”, Aes says, standing up and leaving the cave without another word.

Clover had suddenly stormed out, Anime following shortly, but I didn’t give it much thought.

Now that she mentioned it, I did feel sickeningly hungry. I was so entranced with my hunger that I didn’t notice how hard it was snowing outside.

That was my first mistake.

When 8 minutes passed, I began to grow worried. I knew that it would take longer to find food, but something just felt.... off.

Suddenly, my ears finally picked up the sound of the blizzard outside.

Shit.

Despite every bone in my body protesting, I quickly stood up, basically charging into the snow, running on pure adrenaline.

My eyes zeroed in on the footsteps, quickly following them to a nearby bush, every step becoming heavier and harder to make.

The foot prints stopped right before the bush, so I assumed it had been stepped through. I made my way over to the other side.

All I felt was outright horror.

What I saw was Aes and Gamer, hand in hand, lying still on the ground.

I let out a mere whimper, not strong enough to make a bigger sound. I ignored the numb feeling spreading through my fingers, and leaned down next to Aes.

I closed my eyes, placing my hand on her arm. My eyes shot wide open when I noticed she was still breathing.

Oh my god, she’s still alive.

I picked her up by her underarms, giving one last glance to Gamer, there was no way she survived if she bled that much.

I didn’t give it much thought as I trudged my way through the heavy snow, Aes shivering uncontrollably in my arms.

It felt like forever when I made it back to the cave, everybody’s eyes widening when they saw the situation.

I dragged her over near the fire, sitting her up. I took off my hoodie, tugging the fabric over her head and then tugging it down.

I looked at everyone, expectant eyes. Everyone shed their jackets, even though it they were thin. It was on us for not thinking of a blizzard.

Once she was all bundled up, everyone else gathering near her to both warm her up and warm up near the fire ourselves.

God I hope she’ll wake up.

She has to.


	11. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anime and Rai go to secure the area and meet an interesting character.

**⚠️WARNING⚠️: Knives, slightly violence but not really**

_“There are friends, there is family, and there are friends who become family” (couldn’t find who said it)_

_Stranger danger_

(Anime’s POV)

I opened my eyes, my muscles protesting the position I was in. I audibly groaned, trying to work out the kinks in my arms.

“Sleeping beauty awakes”, Clover comments with a small smile. “Shut up”,I roll my eyes with a playful smile.

Clover seemed happier now that we set our differences aside, I’m glad for that.

I turned towards Sam, frowning when she suddenly sat up. I chose not to say anything, she was probably having another nightmare about Jack.

I stood up, stretching and walking outside to secure the area.

“Wait!”, I heard a voice call.

I turned around to see Rai.

“...What’s up?”, I asked. “Can I come with you? It’s dangerous to go by yourself”, Rai says.

“Yeah sure”, I say, turning around and heading outside, assuming she was following close behind.

She seemed worried after the last time someone went by their self they ended up frozen, which I didn’t blame her, I would probably react the same way.

“You and Clover have seemed to make up”, She says once we were outside of the cave, making small talk.

“Yeah”, I said, a small smile at the thought.

“I can understand his sudden distance, he was the only one who tried to go back when we left Grace. He’s probably upset we left her without much thought”, Rai says.

“Really?”, I ask.

“It’s most likely, his mood didn’t turn sour until right after we left her”, She continues.

“I....never thought about it that way”, I say.

“But he seems much happier now that he’s gotten whatever off his chest he did with you”.

“Yeah, definitely”

We continued small talk, just walking around.

I was in the middle of a sentence when Rai just suddenly turned the other direction and walked to a separate path.

I guess she might’ve saw something’, I thought.

I felt the panic rise in my chest as I heard rustling in the bushes. I slowly reached in my back pocket for a pocket knife I always kept on me.

Suddenly a man jumped out, his bright blue hair was the first thing I noticed.

I was a bit too slow to realize he was attacking me.

I was suddenly pinned to the ground, the man sitting on my back.

I saw him unsheathe a sword and I started panicking and squirming.

“W-what are you doing!”, I shout.

“It’s obvious, vampire”, He practically spits his words at me.

“I’m not a vampire”, I shout in panic.

He suddenly flipped me around and felt around my neck. I guess he was checking for a bite.

“Get off!”, I say, squirming uselessly

“You’re..not?”, He mumbles.

I quickly threw him off me while he was distracted. I fully pulled out my pocket knife and the man backed away with his hands in the air.

“I’m sorry... we got off the wrong foot”, He shoots a nervous smile. I stared at him a bit and realized he was no threat now that he knows I’m not a vampire.

I put up my knife. “What do you want?”, I ask, a bored expression on my face.

“I’m trying to find a cure for vampires... I was gonna capture you to test it”, He says sheepishly.

I raised my brow, a cure for vampires? Is this guy crazy?

“My name is Dr.Chop. I was majoring in science when the world went to shit. I never got to get a diploma”, He says, kind of rambling.

“Anime”, “Is your name actually-“, “Just call me Anime”, I rolled my eyes.

“So you’re... not actually a scientist?”, I ask.

“Well technically no cause I never got to go to college for it but I was top of my class”, He says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

I hummed in acknowledgement. I guess this guy wasn’t too bad.

“I’m bac- who the hell is this guy”, Rai says, pulling out her daggers.

“Some guy named Dr.Chop, he doesn’t mean any harm”, I say. She stares at him before putting her weapons away.

“Wait, even though this guy isn’t a doctor, maybe he can help us. He might know how to help Aes”, I say.

“I’m a little confused but I’m not too sure about bringing a total stranger into our hide out with 3 other anxious adults”, Rai says, her hands on her hips.

“Cmon, just trust me”, I say, a hopeful look in my eye.

She groans, “Fine, but if he does anything funny it’s off with his head”, She says, turning her back to us and walking back towards the cave.

I followed shortly behind her with Dr.Chop beside me. “What’s your first name?”, I ask him out of curiosity.

“What’s your real name?”, He fires back. Fair enough. I didn’t bother him anymore as we drew closer to the base.

“Alright everyone, don’t freak out-“, Rai starts. “What now?”, Clover groans, hiding his face in his arms.

“We brought someone with us”, Everyone’s eyes light up. “No it’s not Grace”, I sigh.

“Then why are they here?”, Sam asks, clearly too tired to deal with this right now.

“He might help Aes”, I say.

“Well who is he?”, Sam asks.

We move to the side, allowing him to come into view.

Both Sams and Dr.Chops eyes widened.

“No way....”, Sam stands up, walking over to him.

“Alastor, is that you?”, She asks.

“Sam?”, He responds.

He traps her in a tight hug.

“I didn’t know if you survived.. I was so worried”, A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips.

“You guys... know each other?”, Rai asks.

“We were friends in middle school but went to separate high schools”, Alastor explains.

They finally let go of each other.

“You can help Aes?”, She asks, remembering why we brought him here in the first place.

“Maybe...can I see her?”, He asks.

Sam leads him towards Aes who was shivering near the fire slightly, she still hasn’t woken up yet.

“It looks like she was exposed to low temperatures. All you can do is warm her up.”, He explains.

We all nodded, gathering around Aes to hopefully warm her up faster.

“So... who are your friends?”, Alastor asks with a smile.

“Well, this is Anime, that is Clover, they are brothers, Rai, and Aes”, She pointed to us one by one.

“Wasn’t there 3 more people?”, He asks, puzzled.

We all went silent.

“Oh- I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories”, He says, realizing he shouldn’t have said that.

“It’s fine”, Sam says, looking down at her lap. She still had that damn bracelet on that Jack gave her in middle school.

We moved on to another subject, soon laughing all together around the fire .

Why was it always around the fire?

I heard a yawn to my left and turned my head to Aes blinking her eyes sleepily.

....

“AES!”, We all shouted and dog piled around her.

“Guys I just woke up and I feel cold as hell please get off of me”, She groans.

We all apologized and got off of her.

She looked around relieved to see that all of us were still here, but raised her brow when she saw Alastor.

“That’s Alastor. We thought he could help you so we brought him with us”, I explain.

She hums, taking a deep breath.

“Oh yeah, Rai, what did you find?”, I asked

“Well....”, She started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kinda died but I’m back


	12. Mind and Myths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In search of where the compass is pointing, Rai and the gang explore a desert temple.

**⚠️WARNING⚠️: Blood, violence**

_“Don’t chase people. Be yourself, do your own thing, and love people. The right people- the ones who really belong in your life- will come to you, and stay.” -Will Smith_

_Mind and Myths_

(Rai’s POV)

“Well....”, I started.

“It’s a compass, it’s not labeled to what it’s pointing to”, I explain

“Can we see it?”, Clover asks.

I nodded and took it out of my pocket andwatched everyone examine it and pass it around.

“Should we follow it...?”, Anime asks.

“What? It could be dangerous, we don’t know what it’s leading us to”, Aes says, back as her old self.

I turned the compass over. J.L. Those were the same initials.

“It’s the same initials... we should follow it”, I suggest.

“Are you crazy?”, Aes says.

“It has the same initial on the arrow that hit Grace. It could give us a clue”, I explain.

Everyone went silent on that.

“You’re still looking for her?”, Sam asks.

“Sam oh my god, snap out of it, your best friend is out there somewhere, I don’t understand why you don’t want to find her”, I say.

She didn’t say anything.

“So who’s with me?”, I ask.

Everyone walked over to me, a bit hesitant.

I nodded, “Then let’s go”

——

Day 10

Dear diary,

We’ve been on the road for a few days now. I’m not sure where the compass is taking us, but I’m sure it will lead us to the person who hurt Grace or can at least give us a clue. Here’s to hoping.

I closed my book and put it back in my pocket, sighing as we all stood up again. It was morning again, which meant it was time to move.

Everyone had messy hair and bags under their eyes. No matter how much sleep I got, I was always so tired.

I don’t understand how that works.

I didn’t realize when my feet hit sand, but I stopped when I saw everyone else stop.

I looked up and gasped to myself.

A...desert temple?

The compass was pointing in the direction of the temple, so I guess whatever we are looking for is in there.

“Are we all ready?”, I asked.

I heard a bunch of no’s but we continued onward into the temple anyways.

As soon as we entered suddenly a wall dropped down, nearly taking my arm off but I quickly moved to the side.

We were separated.

Bad things happen every time we are separated.

I turned my head to the side to see Clover. It was just me and him.

How unlucky it is for it to be 2v4.

“Guess it’s just you and me”, Clover says, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Me and Clover never really talked. I guess this could be a time to get to know each other if we weren’t in a heavily loaded temple.

“Watch out for traps”, I remind him as we walk down the confusing and twisting hall ways.

It’s ironic how I get stuck with either one of the brothers every time we get separated.

We stayed silent, exploring the hall ways and watching our footing.

I cursed to myself.

“What’s wrong?”, Clover asks.

“I’m the one who has the compass. The others are on their own”, I say, groaning at the realization.

“Do you think the others can hear us through the wall?”, Clover asks.

“Maybe...”, I say.

I knock on the wall, waiting for a response.

I heard a knock back and sighed out of relief.

“Are you guys ok?”, I slightly shout.

“Yeah we’re fine, just try to navigate through the temple”, Sam says.

I sighed and moved on, “Come on”, I say, dragging Clover with me.

“Geez this hall way seems like it’s going on forever”, Clover comments.

I hum in agreement and soon all that was heard was our foot steps as we descended down the hall way.

Clover sadly wasn’t watching his step as he tripped, I rushed behind him before he could fully fall over and caught him, his feet sliding and hearing a clicking sound shortly after.

“What was that...?”, He asked.

“Run”, I say before helping him up and taking his wrist and running, arrows and gravel collapsing.

It felt like we were running for hours when we were finally safe.

“You ok?”, I asked.

“Yeah I’m fine”, He says, panting.

“Uhm...not to freak you out but-“, I start.

“What?”, He asks.

I point towards his shoulder and he slowly turned his head towards his shoulder before his eyes widened at the blood running down his arm.

“Ok don’t panic”, I try to calm him.

“Sure it’s not like there’s a fucking arrow in my arm”, He says sarcastically.

He put his hand on it before I yelled at him to stop.

“Let me”, I say.

I put my hand on his arm.

“You ready?”, I ask him.

“No but go ahead”, He replies.

I put my hand on the arrow before quickly pulling it out, his screams bouncing around the walls.

I cringed, I was never good with handling pain.

I unbuckled my belt from my pants, wrapping it around the wound to keep it from bleeding out.

“This’ll do for now, we’ll find a better substitute later”, I say.

He sniffles, ducking his face down to quickly wipe at his face. I gave him a sad look before helping him stand.

I could hear banging on the other side of the wall.

For some reason I couldn’t make out what the others were saying.

“I hope they’re ok...”, I say, Clover not saying anything.

I could tell he was worried.

We had finally made it to the end of the hall way, a book in a glass case sitting on a pe distal.

Clover reached for it before I stopped him.

“It’s most likely rigged”, I warn him.

The compass was going crazy. This is what we were looking for.

I carefully and quickly broke the glass without thinking, grabbing a sack of coins I had in my pocket and taking the book and quickly throwing the coins in its place.

We stood still, waiting for anything to happen.

“I think we’re g-“, I heard a latch opening and turned. A huge metal ball was rolling right towards us.

“RUN”.

I took off as fast as I could, hoping that he was right behind me. I heard a yell and I turned my head.

One of Clovers pant loops were stuck on an arrow. In just a few seconds, he would be a goner.

I rushed back towards him, moving too quickly that my hands kept slipping. I felt the ball on the back of my leg when I freed him, and we took off.

My throat was burning, my eyes watering, my chest heaving, my legs aching.

But I kept running and never faltered until I was outside.

We both bent down, panting.

I turned my head and saw that every one else made it out alive.

Clover practically ran to Anime, falling to his knees and throwing his arms around his waist.

“I-I thought you were gone”, He said, fucking his dead down in shame of his tears.

“Are you kidding? From all of your screaming I thought you were dead”, Anime sobbed back, holding his brother close.

Then he noticed the belt around his arm.

They pulled back, “What happened?”, He asked.

“I got hit with an arrow”, He explains.

He turned his head towards me and hugged me, practically lifting me off my feet.

“Thank you for helping him”, He almost whispered.

I awkwardly patted his back, “This is great and all but I can’t breathe”, I say, my voice quiet and raspy.

He mumbled a sorry and let go of me.

“What do you got there?”, Alastor asked.

I turned my attention back to the book I was holding, I had forgotten about it

Once again, J.L was carved into the back.

“It’s called Mind and Myths...”, I began.

“Property of Jamie... who the hell is Jamie?”, I say once I opened the book. Everyone shrugged.

I gasped.

“It has all kinds of explanations on how to use mind control”, I say.

“But, you only have powers if you’re a vampire”, Sam says.

“Exactly.”


	13. Breached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang learns how to use the book

**⚠️WARNING⚠️: Homophobia, violence, death and suicide mentions**

_“Growth is painful. Change is painful. But nothing is as painful as being somewhere you don’t belong”- (Couldn’t find who said it sorry)_

(Clovers POV)

It felt like we had been walking for hours. After escaping the temple, we decided to find shelter.

But everything had been looted or destroyed since the world ended.

We decided to situate in an old beaten up and abandoned church.

It was dead silent, I hated silence.

It gave me room to think.

“I have an idea”, Rai says, breaking the silence.

“We could find Grace with this, we can enter people’s minds and see through their eyes”, She explains.

“Are you crazy? There’s no way we are going to invade her mind”, I say.

“I agree, it’s too dangerous”, Aes speaks up.

“Come on guys, yeah sure it’s a little weird, but it’s all we have”, Rai says.

“I’m not sure I agree with breaching her mind... but anything to find her”, Sam says.

“We have to find her”, Anime agrees.

I turned towards Alastor, but all he did was shrug.

He wanted no part of this, and I don’tblame him.

“Fine”, Aes says.

“What? We have no idea what we’re doing”, I reason.

“You have a point but we have to try”, Rai says.

I sighed in defeat, there was no getting out of this.

“So who’s going to do it”, Rai asks.

No one spoke up. Everyone slowly turned towards me.

“....Why are you all looking at me?”, I ask.

“Well... it says the lightest person has less of a risk because you actually literally travel through time and space”, Rai explains.

“This is just bullying, you guys all hate short people”, I huff, crossing my arms.

“No offense Clover, but you’re all we have”, Anime says.

I sigh, how did I even get dragged into this.

“How do I do it”, I ask, standing up.

“It says you have to focus and picture the person you want to visit, then rub at your eyes until shapes bounce around your eye lids and form into objects in whatever place they are”, Rai explains.

“Sounds easy enough”, I comment.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Be careful, this isn’t a cake walk”, Aes warns. I shrugged her off my shoulder, I didn’t like being touched.

I sat down, closing my eyes and picturing her face. I hadn’t seen it in so long, it was hard to do.

Once I had her face in mind I rubbed at my eye lids, muttering about how this was ridiculous.

I didn’t feel anything.

“Guys this is stupid, it didn’t wor-....”, I cut off.

The eyes that were rapidly blinking weren’t mine.

I did it.

I examined the room where she was looking, the entire room was white and barely lit, a bunch of tv’s lit up.

I tried to examine the TVs to the best of my ability, my eyes internally widening.

It was us, sitting in the church.

On the other TVs, it was replaying Samsattempted suicide, and Sam finding Aes and Gamers body.

This was horrifying.

Some of the TVs were blank, there was 9 tv’s in total.

When she looked up towards the wall, I read a sign saying:

**‘One down, 8 more to go’**

What the fuck.

What the actual fuck.

This is fucked up.

I heard chains clinking and she looked up, her wrists chained to the ceiling.

“Have you reconsidered yet?”, I mentally jumped when I heard a voice speak up.

She didn’t answer.

“I said, have you reconsidered”, The voice was closer, but not in view.

“You can’t change me”, Grace gritted her teeth.

“Wrong answer”, The voice responds.

“There’s no such thing, it doesn’t exist, it’s only in your head”, The voice taunts.

“Shut up....”, Grace mumbles.

“What did you say to me? You don’t want to hurt our guest do you?”, The voice says.

“I’m sorry Jamie”, Grace apologized without hesitation.

“That’s better”, I heard the voice laugh.

Listening to the voice was like listening to cats scratching their nails down chalk boards.

I felt down right sick every time I heard the person speak.

“In fact, how about you go check on our guest right now. Make sure he’s at home”, The voice says.

I heard the chains fall to her sides and she stood up like a zombie, staring at the floor as she moved.

Before I could hear any more my eyes squeezed shut and they opened again and I was back in the church.

Everyone was staring at me.

“....Did it work?”, Rai asks.

“Hell yeah it worked”, I shivered.

“So.. is she...?”, Sam begins.

“Yes, she’s alive”, I say.

A smile creeped onto her face.

“The problem is, who ever the fuck Jamie is, is keeping her prisoner”, I say.

“Oh shit”, Anime mumbled.

“What did the room she was in look like?”, Alastor asks.

“It was plain white every where. The room was filled with 9 tv’s, but only two were on”, I explain.

“What was on the tvs?”, Aes asks.

“Both were camera footage... one... was us in the church, the other was Aes with Gamers body”, I say.

“Oh my god...”, Sam mumbles.

“That sounds like the lab I worked in before the world went to shit”, Alastor says.

“I know where she is”, He continues.

“I knew you would be useful”, Rai jokes.

“So... where do we start?”, I ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is kind of ahort


	14. Requital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are and the gang arrives at the laboratory.

**⚠️WARNING⚠️: DEATH, violence**

_“Sometimes when things fall apart they may actually be falling into place” (idk who said it)_

(Aes POV)

“Just follow me, I know where to go”, Alastor says.

I was uncomfortable without having a well thought out plan, but I guess it was all we had.

“Alright, we’re with you”, Rai says.

—-

My feet ached, my neck was strained, and I was covered in sweat, but we never stopped walking.

It has been days since we started our journey to the laboratory. Of course we took breaks but we needed to find her as soon as we could, so it was rare when we did.

“How much farther”, Anime asked, panting.

“Not much longer”, Alastor says.

I groaned quietly to myself, I could endure maybe a few more minutes and then I would drop.

“Fine we can take a break”, He sighs.

We all cheered silently and sat down, Clover was full on sprawled like a star fish on the ground.

“Do you think we’ll all make it out alive”, He whispers.

“Maybe”, I say, not wanting to lie to him.

He went silent at that.

I closed my eyes, breathing in the fresh air.

“It’s been 10 minutes, it’s time to get up”, Alastor says.

We all groaned and unwillingly stood up and continued walking.

“What if this is a plot to lure us”, I ask, more thinking out loud.

“Then it worked”, Sam says, chuckling out of fear.

“Let’s hope it’s not”, Anime says.

“Cheers to that”, Alastor says.

——

“We’re here”, Alastor announces, staring up at the crumbling walls of the lab.

“It’s now or never”, Rai sighs.

I stayed behind the group, making sure no one would attack us from behind when we started to walk in.

How ever, the door shut in front of my face.

“Shit”, I curse, finding that there was in fact no door handle, it must be controlled by a lever.

I was all by myself while my friends have to fight for their lives, great.

“Aes?”, I heard panicked shouts of my name.

“Don’t worry, I’ll uh- secure the area”, I say.

I walk away at that, checking the place for any other entrances.

I found a window half cracked open and I stuck my hand in it, trying to pull it up when I heard rustling in the trees even though there was no wind.

I ignored it at first, but it happened again and sounded closer.

I turned around and quickly took out my bow, aiming it at the trees.

I jumped when I heard a rustling from the bushes, seeing familiar gray eyes.

“...Gamer?”

I lowered my bow in shock.

She didn’t answer me, only started running towards me. This definitely wasn’t her, just a spirit who took form of her.

It was still equally terrifying.

I turned the other way, running away from the spirit.

_“Aes? Come back! I’ve found you my love”_ , The spirit spoke. I turned towards her, tears forming in my eyes and shaking my head.

It was my mistake for even letting her get near me.

The spirit stalked forward as I slowly backed up. She stopped right in front of me.

I tried to back up more, but my feet stopped at a cliff, I quickly glanced behind me.

_“You left me for dead, you didn’t even look for me, you are to blame”_ , She seethed.

“That’s not true, I tried to look for you”, I reason.

I backed up until I heard rocks fall and turned my head slightly to see a ravine.

“Don’t do this”, I begged, almost sobbing.

The spirit kept getting closer and I lost my footing, scraping my palms open as I grabbed onto the ledge, my feet dangling mid air.

The spirit got closer to my face. _“I’ll see you hell”_ , and I felt a sharp pang in my fingers as I slipped.

As the wind furiously whipped against my face, I let a sad smile pull at the corners of my lips.

**“At least I’ll be with you”.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me


	15. The Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated from Aes, Alastor leads the group to Grace.

**⚠️WARNING⚠️: DEATH MENTIONS, blood, violence, anxiety**

_“Never apologize for asking what you need, if you don’t ask- the answer will always be no” - Rachel Wolchin_

(Alastors POV)

It was like a nightmare.

I felt my chest constrict as the door closed down, separating us from Aes.

Usually in movies, nothing good ever happened when the group got separated.

But I knew Aes can take care of herself, so I quickly took lead.

“Follow me”, I say shakily, grabbing everyone’s attention.

“But- Aes... we can’t just leave her”, Rai says.

“There’s nothing we can do. We have to move forward”, I say.

The group seemed hesitant, but complied.

I walked down the hall way, my heart pounding in my ears, we could be attacked at any moment.

I approached the media room, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

My eyes widened, there was no one to be found. My eyes quickly took in my surroundings, seeing blood smeared on the walls and floor.

I took another shaky breath.

I turned my attention to the tvs, my breath catching in my throat.

2 tvs were lit up, one showing a girl with gray hair laying in the snow, obviously dead, and another, us standing in the room.

I glanced back up at the sign, it read:

**‘Two down, 7 more to go’**

“....I thought you said the sign said one”, I turn to Clover.

“It did...”, Clover says.

I quickly turned back towards the tvs, observing once more, my eyes catching one tv that had just turned on.

I gasped, seeing Aes standing over a ravine.

There was no audio, it looked like she was talking to herself, she was scared.

“What the hell...”, Anime muttered.

My blood ran cold once I realized, all the tvs were showing some kind of death.

“Nononono...”, I muttered, not wanting to see what happens next, but it was like my eyes were glued to the tv.

Aes stumbled back wards, grabbing onto the ledge.

Then she suddenly let go and fell.

It ended there, and rewinded.

..........

......

....

..

.

I was out of words, I was absolutely horrified.

This is what Grace had been watching for the past month?

I shivered at the thought, quickly pushing the thoughts away.

I was about to speak when suddenly all the doors locked and a alarm started blaring.

I whipped around, turning to face a women who had long brown hair, and blue eyes.

“No... it can’t be”, Sam said, tears gathering in her eyes.

I rarely ever saw Grace, but I knew this was her face. We had been played.

“Why....WHY?”, Clover shouted, demanding an answer.

She chuckled, unsheathing her sword.

“What the fuck is wrong with you”, Anime says.

“You watched our friends die, and you just sat here on your ass waiting for us to come so you could pull this shit?”, Clover continues.

“Why so angry? I’ve done nothing wrong”, She smirked.

Rai pulled out her daggers, all of us bringing out our weapons.

“This is a 1v7, you’re at a disadvantage”, Rai says.

“That’s when you’re wrong”, She smirked and snapped her fingers, vampires gathering behind her, hundreds, maybe even thousands, of vampires.

“Fuck”, I curse.

Something hit my feet and I looked down, my breath hitching.

“RUN”, I shout.

The door was practically forced open, the others running, my clumsy ass tripped, my vision going white, and then black.

.......

——

I coughed, sitting up slowly and rubbing at my eyes. I was outside, I could feel the grass.

I looked up towards the lab, the wall was torn apart.

It was then I noticed that my vision was off.

I brought my hand up towards my left eye, when I looked back at my hand it was caked in blood.

Fuck.

I couldn’t see out of my left eye.

‘Maybe it’s temporary’, I tried to reason with myself.

I slowly stood up, my shirt and pants torn and singed in some areas.

I was covered in soot, shirt soaked in blood and bruises and blood all over my legs.

I really got fucked.

I heard ringing in my ears, squeezing my eyes shut and covering my ears in an useless attempt to shut it out.

I don’t know how long I stood there for, but eventually it went away.

I limped my way through the forest, looking for signs of anyone or anything.

I fell down, pretty much face planting onto the ground.

There’s no way I could possibly survive a war like this.

I had basically given up, just laying there when I heard a quiet voice speak up.

“...Uhm, are you ok?”, They ask.

I jumped, sitting up and backing away.

“Who are you?”, I demanded, bringing out my knife.

“Chill, I’m not going to hurt you”, They say.

“That’s what they all say, now who are you”, I ask again.

“My name is Forest. I’ve been searching for my sister and I saw the explosion and thought she might’ve been involved, assuming by your appearance I’m guessing you were caught in it?”, He asks.

I nodded, putting away my knife.

“You look like you can barely walk. Do you need help?”, He asks.

I nodded and he helped me up, leaning me against his side and using his weight to support me.

“Thank you”, I mumble.

“Would you be willing to help me? I’m kind of in the middle of a war and I’m largely out numbered”, I explain.

He stays silent for a moment before nodding.

“I’ll help”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I was like half asleep writing this


	16. The Vampire War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ltieral

**⚠️WARNING⚠️: DEATH, BLOOD, VIOLENCE**

_“The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize the situation is over, you cannot move forward” -Steve Maraboli_

(Sams POV)

I ran as fast as I could around the lab, trying to avoid bomb, bricks and sediment flying every where.

One barely grazed my cheek, cutting it.

My mind had still not caught up with me, not accepting that I was literally in the middle of a war.

My main priority was to find my best friend, and apologize, even if she was out to kill me.

I sneaked around the corner, making sure no one was near, the hall ways long and confusing, as it was built to hold so many people.

Finding her would be nearly impossible.

I nearly jumped when I saw two people in front of me.

It was Alastor and....

No way...

I thought he died.

I pushed the thought away, I needed to find Grace.

“What are you guys doing?”, I say.

“We were trying to sneak around and maybe find Grace and try to reason with herI, guess you had the same idea”, Alastor says.

Forest stared at me for a moment, he probably realized the same thing I did.

I nodded, “Let’s go”.

I followed close behind Alastor, Feather beside me.

“You’re alive?”, I ask him

“Yeah I somehow survived that explosion”, He rubs the back of his neck.

I smiled slightly.

“This is sweet and all but we need to find Grace”, Alastor says, and we shut up.

We entered a room, my eyes widening at that sight.

A man was standing, so much blood on the wall in front of him, I couldn’t see the person in front of him.

I snuck closer, trying to get a view.

........

.....

..

No...

No.....

NO.

This all isn’t real, it isn’t fucking real.

This is all a sick and twisted dream and I’ll wake up at the campfire with Jack, Grace, and all the others.

It’s all just a dream.

Please just let me wake up.

I heard screaming, zoning back in.

“NO”, Clover sobbed, dropping to his knees.

“ALEX COME BACK, DON’T LEAVE ME HERE”, He screamed and sobbed, but his brother never opened his eyes.

Here lies Anime, strung up on the wall by knives shoved in his palms, blood covered almost the entire wall and floor.

It felt like I couldn’t breathe.

Clover hugged Anime’s waist, and continued uselessly yelling at him to come back.

Then he backed away and slowly turned towards the man.

“You.”, His voice suddenly dropped a few octaves, his expression twisting and turning dark.

The man had a mask, a pitch black smith and two eyes, one white and one purple carved into the bloody mask.

His long orangish reddish hair was tied in a pony tail.

The rest of his outfit was just a suit.

“He got my suit all dirty”, The man complained, he had a bit of an accent.

Before I could register what was happening, Clover ran at him, the man catching his wrist and pinning him to the floor.

Alastor and Forest reacted quickly, rubbing to the man and trying to get him off of him.

I was a bit late but rushed with them, grabbing onto his wrist.

He suddenly rammed Alastor and Forest against the wall, Alastor hitting his head and sliding down the wall, he didn’t get up.

I didn’t notice I let out a sob.

Forest ran to Alastor

“He’s breathing”, He shouts.

I sighed out of relief, but the man suddenly charged forward with me on him, seperating us, pinning me to the wall.

I struggled, stomping on his foot and he let go.

I brought out my sword.

I tried to stab him but he just grabbed the blade, it cutting through his gloves and spilling blood.

What the hell?

He took my sword as I was distracted, dancing around me every time I tried to punch him, it was like he was taunting me.

I managed to hit under his chin with the side of my elbow, it knocking off his mask.

While he was distracted I pinned him to the ground, grabbing my sword from him and getting ready to stab him.

But I stopped.

Everything just stopped.

My chest rang out with pain, my skin layering with sweat, tears falling down my face.

“WHY DID YOU DO IT, WHY DID YOU KILL HIM”, I shouted at him.

“Simply because it was fun”, He smiled a creepy smile, his unique and familiar laugh ringing out through the hall.

“WHY DID YOU DO IT, JACK?”, I demanded again.

He only laughed in my face, flipped us over and pinned my wrists to the floor with one hand, the other grabbing my sword.

“You know, I really liked you Sam”, He began.

I only started to sob more at his words.

“Too bad I have to kill you now”, He says.

I closed my eyes, inviting death to release me from this pain.

But it never came.

I peaked an eye open, noticing he was on the ground next to me.

Clover stood there with an axe over his head, prepared to swing, his chest heaving.

Vampires started flooding the hall.

“We have to go”, I try to convince him.

“But-“, He started

“FORGET JACK, WE HAVE TO GO”, I shout, grabbing his wrist and running.

I really just didn’t want to watch the life leave his eyes.

I ran and ran, and didn’t stop until a bunch of vampires cornered the entire group.

“I love you guys”, Rai says, tears falling down her face.

I nearly sobbed and we all quietly agreed with her, grabbing each other’s hands, letting death come closer.

There was no way we would win, we were out numbered by hundreds.

“This was all fun to watch, but I’m afraid it has to end now. If you didn’t come looking for my pathetic little sister, it wouldn’t have had to end this way”, The woman says.

Wait...

Little sister?

I looked up, about to speak when suddenly the woman fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

There behind her, stood Grace, a brick smeared in the woman’s blood in her hand.

...

Oh my god.

J.L...

It all makes sense now.

I knew they both had the same initial but never guessed they were twins.

Grace just killed her sister.

Suddenly all the vampires stopped advancing towards us, looking confused.

What was going on?

“She must of been one of the original vampires, mind control, it makes sense why she had the book”, Rai says.

I ran towards Grace, giving her a hug.

“I’m so sorry I left you behind”, I sobbed into her shirt.

She hugged me back.

“Everything’s okay now, that monster is gone”, She smiles a sad smile.

“You cut your hair?”, I ask.

She nodded.

Her hair was split dyed, the right side black while the left was purple.

“I’m so sorry Grace”, I apologize again.

“Ethan. It’s Ethan”, She says quietly.

“Oh. OHH.”, I whisper.

“So you’re a...?”, I ask.

He nods.

I smiled and hugged him closer.

I let go of him eventually and saw Jack stumbling around, his eyes widened and his expression was broken.

“I....”, He started.

“It’s not your fault”, I say, wiping away his tears with my sleeve.

“I killed him”, He sobs.

I hugged him, his arms slowly wrapping around me.

“I’m glad you’re alive”, I sniffle.

“I was so scared I would never see you again, I tried to tell you but she caught me”, He says.

“That was what that dream was?”, I ask.

He nods.

He turned to everyone, his eyes saddening when he saw Clover.

Clover simply turned his back to him and started walking away.

I grabbed Jacks and Ethan’s hands, and the rest of the group followed.

At least most of us were together now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote all of this in class I’m so sorry


	17. Warriors End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group celebrates winning the vampire war.

**⚠️WARNING⚠️: DEATH, violence, blood**

_“Be thankful for what you are now, and keep fighting for what you want to be tomorrow”- (idk who said it sorry)_

(Rai’s POV)

It was dead silent as we walked back, I don’t know how long it was, but we just kept walking.

The group came to a stop, logs laid where we had our first camp fire that night.

Still silent, we all sat down and lit it.

It felt so empty.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve been sitting at this camp fire”, Sam begins

“So, even though we’ve come back with less we left with, let’s have this night to celebrate our win against the vampires”, Sam says, a wide smile stretched across her face.

There was mutters of agreement, and soon, laughter.

Although Clover looked destroyed.

He eventually got up and left.

I sighed, standing up.

“I’ll go after him”, I say, and Jack looks down.

It wasn’t his fault, but I didn’t blame Clover for being upset with him either.

Jack’s clothes was still covered in Anime’s blood.

I caught up with him, not sure what to say.

“Clover...”- “Don’t”, He says, his shoulders shaking.

“Don’t try to tell me that everything’s going to be okay, because it’s not. We haven’t won the war, and we never will. There’s probably still going to be people who want to avenge Jamie, because they were wired to think she was always right”, He says, his voice cracking more with every word.

I shut my mouth, he was right.

“I just-... I just miss him so much”, He says, breaking down.

“I was supposed to be sitting at the camp fire with him”, He says, his voice raising as his sobs did.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and surprisingly, he didn’t push me away.

He turned around and hugged me, his tears wetting my shirt.

But I didn’t care.

I wrapped my arms around him, this boy has been through so much, and has seen so much death.

He’s just a kid, only 16.

“Please, don’t leave me too, you’re the only person I have left”, He says, his eyes glaring into mine.

“I promise”, I say, hugging him closer.

He only sobbed louder.

“Let’s go back”, I say, pulling back from him.

“I can’t- I can’t face him, not like that”, He says.

“Ok, how about I’ll go talk to him, and you come back with me? It’s not a good idea to be alone out here”, I say.

He nods and gets a head start.

I was about to follow him when I suddenly hissed.

I looked down at my leg and cursed.

He turned around at my noise of pain, his eyes widening.

He practically ran towards me.

“You know what to do”, I say shakily.

He nods and pulls it out.

He wasn’t sure what to tie my leg up with so he took off his hoodie.

“But-“, I say.

“He would’ve wanted this”, He gives a sad smile.

Clover and Anime had matching hoodies, but he always refused to wear his cause it was embarrassing.

But when the world ended, they both happened to be wearing them.

He tied it around my leg, helping me up.

“Thanks”, I say quietly and he nods.

When we arrived at the camp fire, people started speaking up.

“What happened?”, Alastor asks.

“I got shot with an arrow, I’m ok now though”, I say, flashing a smile.

I walked over towards Jack.

“Can we talk?”, I ask.

He looked worried before nodding, following me to a secluded area.

“Can you change?”, I ask.

“Why?”, He asks, clueless.

I raised my eye brows.

“Oh”, He says

He takes off his suit jacket and button up, leaving him in a tank top and dress pants.

“I didn’t mean right here but alright”, I say.

He looks at his mask with a renewed vigor.

“Let’s burn them”, He says.

I nodded, grabbing my lighter, and we set them on fire.

He watched them burn with a smile.

I was slightly worried for his mental health, not knowing how long he was in Jamie’s control and that he watched as he helplessly murdered one of our friends.

I put out the fire before the forest could catch on fire.

He then turned his back to me and quickly left.

Huh, odd.

I walked back to the fire, Clover looked slightly relieved when Jack had gotten rid of his blood stained clothes.

Sam said nothing but turned 2 shades darker.

Ugh, they need to hurry up and confess already.

I sat down, and everyone talked some more before we put out the fire and went to sleep.

Tomorrow is a new day.

———

_Day 21_

_We finally escaped the vampires, I don’t know for how long though. I feel bad for Clover, he looks so broken, but I don’t blame him. It’s only been a day since Jack has been back and him and Sam are back to their usual charade of flirting without knowing. They need to hurry up and confe_ **s-**

I smashed my pen into the page, a sudden pang in my leg.

“Still hurting?”, Clover asks as he sits down next to me.

I nodded, sighing in frustration.

“I understand, my arm hurt for a few days but I’m fine now”, He smiles, he had given back my belt earlier.

I smiled and nodded.

He got up and left after we exchanged a few more words.

I snapped my head up when I heard foot steps, a lot of foot steps.

Fuck.

“We need to go”, I shout, standing up but crying out when my leg protested.

Jack rushed to my side, helping me stand.

“P-Parker?”, Forest suddenly calls out.

“Hi Forest”, She says with a twisted smile.

“Is this your sister?”, Alastor asks, his eyes widening.

“I don’t know”, He says, bringing out his sword.

“Oh calm down big brother, you said we had to do whatever we needed to do to survive”, She says.

“I didn’t mean join the enemy”, He says, his voice raising.

“Enemy? No, we only want the boy”, Parker says, pointing at Clover.

It was then I noticed she was with Liam.

That’s right, I recognize her from the vampire army we first encountered.

“Oh and also her, we aren’t too happy she killed our leader, I hope you can understand”, She says calmly.

Ethan tensed up.

“Over my dead body!”, I shout.

Parker chuckled and turned towards me.

“So be it”.

Suddenly they charged at us, separating a few of us as we ran in different directions.

I ended up alone with Jack.

He was pretty much carrying me at this point, running as fast as he could as I held onto him, trying not to fall from his grasp.

When he noticed no one was chasing us, he put me down.

He bent down and panted as I wobbled around, my knees shaking.

It looked like everything was spinning and I felt sick to my stomach.

“Do you need to rest?”, He says.

I nodded and he helped me sit down.

“Are you alright?”, He asked me once we got situated.

“I-I’m fine”, I flash a small forced smile

He kneeled down to the wound on myarm, his eyes widened when he realized I wasn’t hit with a normal arrow.

“Shit...”, He cursed.

“I’m gonna be ok”, I continue to convince myself

Jack and I both knew, yet refused to accept it.

“Jack they are coming, you have to go”, I pleaded.

He ignored me.

“Stay with me Rai, please”, He begs, his voice cracking

All I did was give a smile.

“Do me a favor or tell, Jack”, I say

“What is it?”, He asks, desperate

“Think about confessing to Sam, you might get the result you want”, I wink at him.

His mouth went wide at that, his face matching his hair.

“And...”, I tried to find the strength in me to talk but it was difficult.

“T-Tell Clover I’m sorry for breaking our promise”, I said

He said nothing, bowing his head down.

I closed my eyes, and finally surrendered a loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always write really sad chapters whenever I’m in class LOL


	18. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover and the others fight out the war, during it he finds out some interesting news

**⚠️WARNING⚠️: ANXIETY, DEPRESSING THOUGHTS, SLIGHTLY INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, PANIC ATTACKS, BLOOD, VIOLENCE**

_“It’s easy to stand in the crowd, but it takes courage to stand alone”- Mahatma Gandhi_

(Clovers POV)

I slowed down, panting, watching Rai and Jack run off in the other direction.

I hope she’s going to be okay.

I turned my head back when I heard the foot steps coming my way.

Oh yeah, I forgot they were after me and Ethan.

Alastor and Forest guarded around me, and I had no fucking idea where Ethan was.

It was then I realized that half the vampires were going towards the forest and the other was going towards Rai and Jack.

Ethan must have run off.

The main vampires were after us.

“Don’t make me do this, Parker”, Forest says.

“It’s ok, just surrender your idiot friends now before I’m going to have to get bloody”, She says with a grin.

“Never”, He grits his teeth.

She laughs, charging after us.

“GO, GO, GO”, Alastor yells.

Liam ended up taking Alastor and Parker went after Forest.

I was out in the open.

While they were busy fighting I ran towards where Ethan was, it probably wasn’t a good idea to have both of us together but it was better than being alone.

I pulled out my katana just in case I encountered any vampires, and someone grabbed me from behind and tugged me backwards.

I stumbled and fell, quickly looking around.

I sighed in relief when it was just Ethan.

“Why did you run off by yourself?”, I whispered.

“They circled around me, I thought I wasn’t going to make it and had to run for it”, He explains.

I said nothing in return, this was awkward.

Ever since we drifted in high school, he has been sort of distant from me.

But then again, I wasn’t exactly kind to him.

“I’m sorry”, I suddenly started.

He looked surprised but quickly masked his expression.

“Why are you apologizing?”, He asked me.

“I haven’t been fair to you”, He says.

“Huh? It’s okay?”, He says.

I felt anger bubble up at his ignorance.

“You don’t understand, why are you so fucking okay with this? I lied to you so many times just to get away from you”, I say, tears gathering in my eyes.

“Because we all make mistakes, and we learn and grow from them, it’s what makes us human”, He says.

I was about to yell at him for giving me advice, but I realized he’s right.

“It’s unfair, why are you so quick to forgive?”, I ask.

He shrugs, “Everyone deserves a second chance”.

He put his hand on my shoulder but I didn’t shrug him off.

I nodded, knowing he was asking if I was okay.

“We should help our friends, they are out there giving their lives for us”, He says suddenly.

I nodded but as soon as we stood up we were ambushed.

I felt someone seize my arm and my dumb ass dropped my katana.

I really thought this was my end when the vampire dropped to the floor in front of me, it’s head rolling away.

There stood Ethan, his shirt ended up being torn, a gash near his collarbone.

“Are you o-....”

His chest was filled with scars.

It was just then that I noticed he has a scar going through his lip as well.

What did she do to him....?

He tried to cover up before I spoke up.

“Let’s go”, I say, picking up my katana.

He nods and we walked out, catching the vampires attention.

Parker ran up to him, and they engaged in a sword fight.

“I never truly liked you, you always ruthlessly teased me and then told me to get over it”, As Ethan spoke, his sword started to overpower Parkers.

“That’s because you were so fun to bully”, She laughed.

“Ethan, this is my fight”, Forest suddenly says.

Ethan looked confused before kicking under Parker’s knees, effectively stunning her and letting him step in.

I couldn’t watch anymore because Liam suddenly charged at me.

I clashed my sword with his, stepping hard on his feet.

Sadly he had a fast recovery rate.

He grabbed my wrist and took my katana with his other hand, keeping a tight hold on my wrist.

“You’re coming with me”, He says.

I looked over at Ethan, the gash had been cut wider, he was starting to bleed out.

I wasn’t letting him leave me too.

I faced Liam, letting the energy course through my veins.

He stumbled back, wiggling around.

I never had to use my power before until now.

“How does lightning feel you fucking bitch”, I say before stabbing my katana through his chest.

When he stopped moving I turned to Ethan.

I ran over there, stabbing the vampire after him in the back.

I ran up to him, helping him up.

“You can’t just heal yourself?”, I ask.

“I can but it takes much longer”, He says, hissing in pain.

I sighed, looking for something to help his wound.

Sam ran over, taking off her jacket.

She tied it in a weird position over his shoulder but it did the trick.

“Thanks”, Ethan says and Sam nods.

“Were you by yourself this entire time?”, Ethan asks.

“They aren’t after me, I’m fine, you guys however, need to watch out”, She says.

Forest had her at gun point, hesitating to stab her.

“Do it”, She says

He dropped his sword.

He couldn’t.

We all gathered near Forest, every one was here except for Jack and Rai.

Jack suddenly emerged from the forest, his sword covered in blood.

Without Rai.

Before I could panic, my attention was turned back to the situation at hand.

“We’re letting you go, just leave”, Sam says, disgust obvious in her eyes.

She laughs and then shuts up when we all point out weapons at her.

“Alright, alright I’ll go”, She rolls her eyes and runs off.

A few of us shouted in celebration and I felt Jack tap my shoulder.

“I need to talk to you”, He said.

I glared at him before Ethan nodded at me.

I sighed and followed him into a secluded area.

“What do you want”, I say, my tone cold.

He looked nervous, something was wrong.

I looked back, seeing if Rai had joined the group.

“Where is she?”, I ask him.

He doesn’t answer.

“Where is she?”, I demanded, my voice breaking.

“S-she wanted me to tell you that she’s sorry”, He said.

“F-for what?”, I gulp, I knew what was coming.

“For breaking your promise”, He continues.

I felt my body light on fire, all my emotions bubbling up at once.

“You probably killed her didn’t you”, I say, my voice dropping a few octaves.

“What? No, I would never do that!”, He exclaims.

I laughed, “Never?”.

His expression changed, his chest heaving and eyes watering.

I left him alone at that, he could die for all I cared, I just want my brother back.

Now Rai was gone too.

She’s gone gone gone gone ~~gone~~ **gone gone gone**.

She’s gone.

........

.....

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol poor clover


	19. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has an interesting dream and has a confession to make.

**⚠️WARNING⚠️: ANXIETY, PANIC ATTACKS, DEPRESSING THOUGHTS, BODY DYSPHORIA**

_“Life is short, time is fast, no replay, no rewind, so enjoy every moment as it comes”-(idk who said it sorry)_

(Jack’s POV)

I sat down on the forest floor, my head on my knees.

‘ ~~ _Murderer’_~~

~~_‘You killed someone’_ ~~

~~_‘You killed a friend’_ ~~

~~_‘Filthy murderer’_ ~~

~~_‘Your friends will never forgive you.’_ ~~

My thoughts won’t leave me alone. It feels like my heart is being ripped from my chest.

As I slowly spiraled into a mess, I heard some sobbing not too far from me.

I suddenly stood up, stumbling towards the sound.

Ethan was laying against a tree, shaking uncontrollably.

I wasn’t sure what to do and just stood there for a moment, but I sat down next to him without a word.

He just continued to cry until I put my hand on his shoulder.

He looked like he was thinking about something before he suddenly latched onto me, crying into my shirt.

I still didn’t say anything, letting him hug onto me.

“W-why did I have to be born with this skin, this face”, He cried.

I raised my brow, I had no idea what he was going through, so I wasn’t sure how to comfort him.

“I was so so scared I was going to loose you”, He sniffles.

“I’m right here, no need to be scared”, I say with a slight smile.

He sobs harder into my shirt, hugging onto me so tightly I could barely breathe.

“It’s my fault”, He says, his eyes wondering over to my eye.

“Hey, none of this is your fault”, I whisper, taking his wrist before he could touch around my eye and folded his fingers shut.

It went silent for a few moments.

“Thanks for being there for me”, He says, laughing while wiping his tears.

“Of course”, I say, squeezing his arm.

It went silent again after that, my eyes slowly falling shut, my body just shut off like it was on a timer.

——

“Good morning Eth-“, I said as soon as my eyes opened, finding I wasn’t outside anymore.

I was in the lab.

I tried to get up as panic rose in my chest but I was tied down to a chair.

I heard voices drawing near.

“Do it”, Jamie says, pushing Ethan forward.

He was holding a hot pike.

He was practically shaking, his eyes filled with guilt and fear.

“Don’t make me do it, he might have more than one”, She says.

He gulps and draws the pike towards the upside of my wrist.

“Not there”, She says.

Ethan looks confused before she aims his arm at my right eye.

I started to struggle in my restraints more.

Ethan hesitated, tears filling his eyes and spilling down his cheeks.

“Don’t be such a cry baby and just DO IT”, She shouts, elbowing him with enough force to push him forward.

Right before it hit my face I woke up covered in sweat.

....

I was leaning against a log near the campfire, sitting up.

Someone must’ve carried me there when they found me and Ethan.

“Wheres Ethan?”, I ask Sam before she could ask about my well being.

As soon as I said that Ethan walked out of the forest, looking shaken.

“Did you guys leave him out there?”, I ask, my voice raising.

Sam pushed on my arm to sit back down.

“No, of course we didn’t, he just sprung up and went into the forest”, She explains.

“Sprung up?”, I ask.

“Yeah, he woke up screaming not too long ago and just ran off into the forest”, She explains.

“And none of you went after him?”, I ask.

The entire group was silent.

I shook my head in disappointment, walking up towards him.

“Night mare?”, I ask.

He nods, slightly shaking.

He was staring at my eye again.

Did we have the same nightmare...? No way, that’s not possible, he probably just feels guilty.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly nodded.

He still looked worried when he let go, but didn’t press further.

Eventually it was night time again, I was exhausted after a full day of just gathering wood for fire.

Ethan sat next to me.

“What dream did you have?”, He asks.

I hesitated, “Sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable”, Ethan says, ready to stand.

“It was when Jamie made you burn my eye”, I gulped.

“....”, He went silent.

“What?”, I ask.

“We had the same dream”, He says.

“What, that’s not even possible”, I say.

“Well apparently it is”, He says.

Was the Ethan in the dream actually the real Ethan experiencing the same thing as I did, just from his point of view?

I do know that if you go through some type of trauma with someone and one of you has powers, it can connect the two.

Did my power connect to Ethan?

We stayed silent for a while.

Then I suddenly remembered I wanted to talk to Sam.

“Can I talk to you for a sec Sam?”, I ask her.

She nods and we go into a secluded area.

I suddenly felt anxiety bubble up in my throat, destroying my previous confidence.

“I- um...”, I start.

“What’s wrong?”, She asks.

I felt my face heat up as I tried to find my words.

“Do you have a fever?”, She asks, feeling my sweaty forehead.

I grabbed her wrist and slid my fingers over her palm, interlocking out fingers.

She turned beet red.

I hoped that was a good sign.

“Uhm, I really like you a-an-“, I cut off when I felt pressure against my lips.

She grabbed onto my shirt, pulling me close as I slid my hands around her waist, kissing back.

I pulled away and felt both of her hands on my cheeks, I held one of her wrists closer to my face, eyes watering at the contact.

I really needed this.

“I like you too”, She whispered, stroking my cheek with her thumb.

I smiled a full smile, turning and kissing her palm, intertwining our fingers again.

I never wanted this moment to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops


	20. Ghastly Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a near death experience, Ethan discovers something interesting about himself.

**⚠️WARNING⚠️: traumatized adult LOL, being left out, panic and anxiety**

_“True friends never leave you during hard times”-(idk who said it sorry)_

(Ethan’s POV)

“Are we ready?”, Sam asks.

We have been on the run for a couple months. Due to a few run-ins with Parker and how she somehow got away every time, us idiots decided to flee to the nether.

Emphasis on the idiot.

Sam lit up the flint and steel, lighting up the portal.

“Why are we coming here again?”, I ask.

“To get away from Parker”, Sam responds.

“So we are fleeing to the most dangerous place ever”, I say.

“Hey it’s pretty dangerous here too”, Sam says.

“Yeah well no mobs can set us on fire here”, I say.

“He has a point”, Jack says.

“I feel less safe going in there”, I say.

“Stop being a big baby and let’s go”, Feather says.

I rolled my eyes, I guess we were actually doing this.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the portal, feeling extremely dizzy before seeing lava and fire in front of me.

A layer of sweat quickly layered my skin, not used to the very warm temperatures.

“So can we go back?”, Clover says.

“Give it a chance guys”, Sam says.

Almost immediately a Ghast started shooting fire at us, and we quickly dispersed.

“Dammit Sam”, I muttered, dodging the flames, some of it catching on my clothes and I had to quickly pat it out.

I kept running and accidentally slammed into Alastor, knocking us both over.

“Sorry”, I say before getting up again, observing the gash on my hand from slipping on the rough gravel and netherite.

I had to start running again as more fire was shot at me, I wasn’t sure what was trying to kill me anymore, I just kept running.

I drew my bow and arrow, pointing it at the Ghast in the sky.

Before I could shoot it, I felt my back starting to heat up.

I turned around, my eyes widening and ringing in my ears, I flew back wards, my body slamming into the ground, fire around me.

I might have heard a few shouts of my name, maybe I didn’t, I wasn’t sure.

I closed my eyes, and right before I was sure it was my time to go, I felt something wet on my face.

Everything went black.

——

“Ethan? ETHAN!”, It sounded so close yet so far away.

I slowly opened my eyes, all I saw was fire.

Fuck, I was surrounded in fire.

I stood up, not sure how to get around it.

I have no fucking idea how I didn’t die from that explosion.

I had no water on me.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

I did what an idiot with no options do, and just ran through it.

I checked my clothes for fire and sighed in relief when I was fine.

A Blaze started shooting at us, all of us dispersing once again.

Another explosion was set off in Sams direction and I jumped towards her, knocking her over and covering her drone explosions.

“Than-.....”, She cut off when I helped her up.

“Uh, Ethan-“, I cut her off, “Not now, we have to keep going”, I say, grabbing her wrist and avoiding the explosions of fire.

An explosion separated us and I cursed.

Bad things happened whenever we were separated.

I came face to face with a Blaze, backing up and my feet meeting a dead end. I was right over a cliff of lava.

Fuck.

The Blaze started advancing towards me and I slipped.

It looked like it was reaching towards me as I slowly but surely fell to my death.

Strange.

I closed my eyes tightly as I was submerged in lava.

I opened them when I wasn’t literally burning to death.

What the fuck.

I could see in the lava for miles, it felt just like water to me.

Something was terribly wrong.

‘A friend must have hit me with a fire resistance arrow’, I thought and nodded to myself.

I swam up, grabbing onto rocks of the cliff and climbing up back towards the edge.

Jack was looking at me with the most horrified expression.

When I got back up I noticed it was just him.

“Where is everyone?”, I asked.

“They assumed you died and left, I thought you did too but...”, He started.

What friends I have.

“Thanks for staying for me”, I smiled, patting his shoulder, frowning when it singed his clothes.

He hissed in pain, backing off.

I burnt his shoulder.

I guess it made sense since I was just in lava.

“Where did you even have time to craft fire resistance potions?”, I ask.

“What are you talking about?”, He asks.

“Well I didn’t burn to death so one of you must have shit me with an arrow”, I say, my brows raising.

“Ethan, you’re the only one with a bow”, Jack says.

“I thought Sam had one?”, I asked.

“She lost it in a run-in with Parker, remember?”, He asked.

Oh yeah.

“So how did I survive that?”, I asked, looking into the lava.

“I’m not sure how to tell you Ethan, uhm...”, He starts.

Before he could start, another Blaze started advancing towards us.

“We have to go”, I say, grabbing his wrist, relieved to see he wasn’t burnt this time as I ran towards the portal and practically forced ourselves into it.

Once I saw the world I knew again, I sighed in relief.

The group whirled around in surprise, some of their expressions twisting into down right terror.

“Seriously why do all of you keep looking at me like that?”, I ask.

Sam pointing to a lake and I walked over to it, I didn’t notice anything at first until I caught my reflection.

Oh my god.

I really don’t need this shit right now.

I felt my chest tighten and I backed away from the lake, tears welling up in my eyes.

My skin was just straight up white, one of my eyes glowing red, even my hoodie andhair had somehow turned half white.

“So you’re telling me”, I said as I turned to them.

“I am somehow half Ghast”, I say, my chest heaving.

“I guess so”, Forest says, backing away from me.

In fact the whole group except Jack was backing away.

“Don’t tell me you guys are afraid of me now”, I say, groaning in frustration.

“Well it is kind of freaky”, Alastor says.

“Duh, how do you think I feel”, I say, my chest tightening and tears falling down my cheeks once again.

I cried easily before but now it was even fucking worse, just great.

Jack pulled me into a hug, whispering that everything was going to be okay.

I calmed down, breathing in some fresh air.

“Thanks”, I whispered, pulling away.

At least Jack didn’t fucking leave me in the lava pit.

I felt my chest bubbling in anger, something gathering in my lungs.

“You guys just left me, again”, I said, the tears falling faster.

They backed up even more, maybe even ran from me.

I took a deep breath and felt a tingling in my nose, trying to hold it in before I sneezed.

Sams sleeve was fucking on fire.

She quickly pat it out while Jack chuckled.

“You can sneeze fire?”, He asks, giggling.

I nodded, coughing out flames.

“I-I guess”, I say, my breathing restricted.

Then I wheezed like a fucking Ghast.

I guess my asthma was 100% worse now.

Jack found it cool but the rest of the group was scared.

“I’m not going to hurt you on purpose you assholes”, I say, wheezing.

Clover looked sort of disturbed.

“What’s wrong?”, I ask.

“You’re...different, everything about you is different. I miss the old you”, Clover asks.

It’s true, I used to be little Mr.Goody Two Shoes but being trapped in a lab and seeing your friends deaths changes you.

I said nothing, huffing out of irritation.

Such great friends I have.

I felt upset, horrified, that my friends promised they would never leave me and even hesitated to search for me and now they are leaving me again just because of a small hiccup.

Fuck this.

I turned my back to them, walking away.

I turned to look at Jack, he was the only one who stood by me.

He looked conflicted.

I would never make him choose, so I kept on walking.

I was better on my own anyways.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and it was Jack.

“I’m coming with you”, He says.

I glance at Sam, “You sure?”, I ask.

He nods.

“I’ll come too”, Sam says, walking over to us.

‘She only came for Jack’, My thoughts told me, and I believed them.

“So you guys are just gonna leave us?”, Alastor yells.

“You guys obviously don’t like me so I might as well leave”, I say, wheezing building up again.

Sam looked guilty and took Jacks hand.

Ever since they got together I’ve been third wheeling.

I’m happy for them, I really am, but it kind of sucks being left out.

I felt Jack squeeze my shoulder and I smiled at him.

“Thank you, for standing by me”, I say, looking at both him and Sam.

“Of course, no matter what you are, I will always be here”, Jack says.

I felt tears spill down my cheeks at that, no one has ever been this kind to me before.

I felt a tug on my wrist and looked at Sam, she hesitated and was basically staring at my more Ghastly half.

But then she pulled me into a hug.

I just started sobbing and hugged onto her, appreciative of her acceptance.

I let go and stood close to either one of them, it didn’t matter, I didn’t feel alone for the first time.

They both hugged me and I wasn’t sure for how long we stood there.

We began walking, starting our own journey.

Here’s to a new chapter.


	21. The Library Of Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being separated, Alastor, Clover and Forest find shelter in a library.

**⚠️WARNING⚠️: DEATH, VIOLENCE, BLOOD, OH THE PAIN**

_“Together forever, never apart. Sometimes in distance, but never in heart” (idk who said it sorry)_

(Alastors POV)

I stood there, dumb founded as they turned our back to us and began walking away.

What the hell were they thinking, splitting up like that?

Being separated might as well be a death sentence.

I turned to the others.

“We have to find shelter before it’s dark”, I say.

“But, what about the others?”, Clover asks.

“Who cares about them, they left us here willingly so they are dead to me”, I say coldly.

He went silent, I guess he didn’t agree with that.

Whatever, someone needs to be a bit tough.

I pushed the thought away and quickly began searching for shelter, expecting that they were near me.

I looked up and saw what looked like the remains of a library.

...

I felt my eyes water, this was the library I always visited to do home work after school.

I hated it back then, but now I really miss it.

I miss when they world was normal.

I felt Forest pat my shoulder and I nudged him, reassuring him that I would be ok.

“We gotta be there for each other, no matter what”, Forest said, eyes watering.

I hugged him, he’s been through so much.

His sister betrayed him after he’s been searching for her for so long.

“We’re gonna be okay”, I whisper, I felt him furiously nod against my shoulder.

We then went into the library, and sat down.

I let my eyes wonder over the destroyed and dusty books, surprised to still see some books left.

I picked one up, holding in a sob from escaping my lips.

I had dropped my photo album here.

That’s right, I was here when they first started taking over.

I opened it, pictures of me and Sam, sometimes the entire gang when we all hung out filled to the brim.

Clover walked over, his eyes softening.

“I was here when it first happened. Must’ve dropped it”, I mumbled.

He was staring at Ethan’s picture, when he had long hair and was fully human.

I patted his shoulder, closing the book and put it in my pocket, seeing as it was small enough.

The sentimental moment was broken up when explosions started going off.

I grabbed onto Forests wrist and took off, reaching for Clover and seeing he wasn’t there.

I cursed and was knocked outside by an explosion, trying to get up but I was still in shock.

Another set off and I yelled out as a tree fell on my leg.

I panted, holding in my screams when my attention was pulled towards Forest.

Forest was being cornered by Parker.

I tried to push the tree off my leg, but failing to do so as I wasn’t strong enough.

All I could do is sit and watch and struggle to get the tree out from under my leg, watching the blood start to seep out.

I was helpless.

I was helpless to watch Forest try to get away, my heart jumping in relief when his shoe fell off and he quickly crawled away.

And then sank when she grabbed him again, sticking her teeth in his wrist.

I was helpless to watch the life slowly drain from his eyes, and his body fall still.

I screamed out in agony, tears falling.

As I screamed and cried, I watched the blood soak the grass and plants, screaming and crying until my voice went hoarse.

She turned around and walked towards me, and I closed my eyes wait.

I never opened them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it’s a bit short


	22. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regretting their decision, Sam and the group turn back to find the others, what they find is not what they expected.

**⚠️WARNING⚠️: PANIC AND ANXIETY ATTACKS, DEATH MENTIONS AND VIOLENCE, BLOOD**

_“Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye”- H. Jackson Brown, Jr._

(Sams POV)

I thought by cutting off the group everyone was safe.

But it only put more people in danger.

——

“We shouldn’t have left them”, Jack advices.

“I know you’re right”, Ethan says, looking guilty.

“They could be dead for all we know, we have to keep going forward”, I say.

“They are still our friends”, Ethan says.

“You were the one who walked away”, I say.

He went silent.

I should have just stayed with the group.

Ethan suddenly turned away and walked in the opposite direction.

“Where are you going?”, I ask.

“To find my friends”, He says.

Jack stood there, looking between the both of us.

Ethan looked slightly upset before starting to walk again.

Gosh, he’s so indecisive.

“Hypocrite”, I mumble, and he turns around.

“I have to find them. It’s my fault, I have to find them, I have to find them..”, He kept mumbling it over and over.

“Calm down”, I try to walk towards him but backed up when smoke started to pour out of his mouth.

With each mumble, the wheezing started to get louder and louder.

Jack puts his hand on his shoulder, asking him to breathe.

When he continued to get more upset, I pulled Jack aside.

“How do you deal with him?”, I whispered.

“Sam, you have to understand that he just got fused with a mob and he’s probably very traumatized. Leaving our friends was a fight or flight reaction. Give him some time”, He says.

I sighed, he was right.

I felt bad, I was a poor excuse of a best friend, he doesn’t even talk to me about his problems anymore.

He doesn’t really talk to me anymore at all.

As the wheezing got worse, I cautiously walked up to him, and pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry”, I whisper.

He wheezed for a few minutes and then it slowly went away, I never let go of him.

He sniffles, “Thanks”, He says, hugging me back.

“Sam you’re on fire”, Jack says.

“Huh”, I say, and I felt Ethan pat my shoulder repetitively.

“Sorry about that”, He giggles.

I smile and pull away.

“Do you want to find them?”, I ask.

He nods.

“Let’s go then”, I smile as Jack slides his hand into mine and we start walking.

“Gross couple stuff”, Ethan gags.

“You’re just jealous”, I say.

“I’m too sexy to date”, Ethan says.

“Suuuuure”, Jack says with a smile and he hits his shoulder.

We arrived at the library, and the mood quickly changed.

It was on fire.

I rushed, Jack and Ethan behind me, looking for any of the group.

I looked down in defeat and that’s when I saw them.

Alastor bled out under a tree and Feather laid on the ground, pale as a ghost.

I dropped to my knees, letting out a sob.

Ethan was silent before he asked, “Wheres Clover...?”, He mumbled.

He walked away, wanting to get away.

I looked over and saw Alastor was holding what looked like a photo album.

I grabbed it from him and opened it, tearing up at the pictures of the gang, most of the pictures were just me and him though.

I brought my attention to a specific photo.

We were standing right where he laid, in front of the library taking a selfie.

I was pulling his hood over his face and he had his hand pushing at my face.

This was the last photo we took together that was in this album.

My chest felt like it was on fire.

_‘Too hot too hot too hot too hot’_ , It burned too badly.

It burned so badly I started to cough a little and Jack rushed to my side, when I heard him let out a sob I guessed he saw the bodies.

He placed my head on his chest and hugged me, slightly leaning from side to side.

I couldn’t hear what he was saying, but I just hugged onto him tightly, wanting the world to just stop spinning for a moment.

I could finally hear his voice again.

“We’re gonna be okay Sammy”, He whispered, I felt tears falling on my head and I looked up, placing my hand against his cheek and wiping his tears away with my thumb.

I felt safe, even just for a moment, it was a wonderful feeling.

I tugged him forward and kissed him, wanting to savor the moment.

He slid his hands around my waist, kissing back gently, as if today were our last day together.

With how quickly our friends were picked off, it might be our turn.

I pulled away, trying to say what I wanted to say but I just slid my hand into his.

He seemingly squeezed my hand in understanding.

He softy kissed my forehead.

“I love you too”, He whispers.

I felt tears prick at my eyes when I whirled around at the sound of foot steps.

“Ugh, gross”, I heard Parker say.

I didn’t let go of his hand as I turned around, ready to fire something back.

But my words caught in the back of my throat.

“I got myself a new friend, do you like him?”, She asks with a twisted smile.

“H-how, HOW COULD YOU”, I shout, feeling Jack squeeze my hand again in a attempt to calm me.

“I’m only trying to survive”, He answered.

“By betraying us?!”, I yell.

“It was the only way...”, He mumbled, cutting off his sentence.

Parker put her hand on Clovers shoulder, chuckling.

“It was the only way”, He repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as soon as I woke up and while my hand is asleep i’m so sorry if this is bad


	23. Unlucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out Clover betrayed the group, Ethan runs off to find him, what he finds isn’t what was expected

**⚠️WARNING⚠️: DEATH, MAJOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, BLOOD, MELT DOWNS, BREAK DOWNS, PANIC ATTACKS, YELLING AND ARGUING, , TRANSPHOBIA TEASING, SEAT BELTS EVERYONE (with the Frizz? No way)**

_“No regrets, just lessons, no worries, just acceptance. No expectations, just gratitude. Life is too short”- (idk who said it sorry)_

(Ethan’s POV)

I stood there in silence.

...

I couldn’t believe it.

This is all just another night terror and I’ll wake up, and we would all still be laughing, right?

Right?

“It was the only way”, Clover says, gritting his teeth.

“You have more options than you think”, Jack says, his voice cracking.

I felt a wheeze building up in my throat, heat building up in my throat.

I coughed once, then twice, a few times.

Then I couldn’t stop.

I gagged as tears spilled down my cheeks, holding my throat as I suffocated.

“Eth, Eth, calm down”, Jack says, hugging me and gripping on to my jacket.

I coughed a few more times before I breathed in, the air rubbing my sore throat raw.

“Where’s your inhaler?”, Sam asks.

“Must’ve gotten destroyed when the world ended”, I said, my voice scratchy.

“This is cute and all, but I need the boy”, Parker says, pointing at Ethan.

“Fuck you”, I muttered.

“Excuse me?”, She says.

“FUCK YOU”, I shout, the grass in front of me lighting on fire.

I saw a smirk crawl on Parker’s face.

Oh no.

I backed away, I couldn’t escape without them advancing on us.

I was trapped.

“Why are you so angry all the time?”, Parker asks.

“Is it because of your mom? She isn’t actually that bad you know, you act like she’s abusing you. She shelters you, feeds you, clothes you, what more could a child want?”, Parker goes on.

I laughed at that, tears pricking in my eyes.

“Stop”, I whisper.

“You’re so selfish, so many kids out there have it worse, but do they cry about it? No, and you’re sitting here being a fucking cry baby just because mommy misses her little girl”, She continues with a twisted smile.

“Shut the fuck up, Parker”, Jack speaks up.

I turned towards him in surprise.

He’s never cursed before, nor have I ever seen him angry.

“You have no right to dictate how he should feel, because everyone feels differently, so shut your mouth before it has to get bloody”, He says, a glint in his glasses.

She actually shut up.

Sam suddenly charged forward, knocking her over.

Jack surged forward to help Sam, and Clover took off.

I should’ve helped them, but I went after him.

I pushed open heavy doors to inside a building, and when I saw lockers I realized.

Scenic High.

This was the high school we all went to.

I pushed the thought from my head and continued searching for him, looking high and low for any sign of the green haired male.

I turned my attention to room 403.

World History.

I felt a great sense of horror, getting déjà vu as I slowly turned the door knob, the door opening with a loud creek.

Nothing left my lips as I looked at the bloody scene in front of me.

Parker was leaning over a desk, loud slurping sounds could be heard.

Under her, was Clover.

His lifeless body laid in the desk he first talked to me in.

I didn’t even feel the tears falling down my face, dragging my numb feet towards his body.

I felt a wheeze building up in my throat as smoke leaked out of my mouth, turning my gaze towards that monster.

Parker met my gaze, his blood all over her mouth was enough to make me see red.

“You never had enough did you”, I said, wheezing with every word.

“You always treated everything like a joke, WELL GUESS WHO’S LAUGHING NOW!”, I said, fire sparking around my lips as my wheezing and voice grew louder.

“You were always just too sensitive, you get mad at everything I say”, She says, laughing.

I could tell she was afraid though.

“You’re weak, Ethan, and that’s why I have defeated you”, She says.

“I’m stronger then you will ever be”, I said it like a whisper as I charged at her, grabbing at her hoodie and placing my hand against her skin, watching with a twisted smile as she hissed in pain from the extreme heat.

“I’ll see you in hell”, I say, and watched with a slight smile as I watched the life leave her eyes and her skin leave her face.

Blood flooded the floor, staining the skin on my hands and my clothes.

I dropped her body and turned my attention to Clover, his throat was practically ripped out.

I let out a sob, waiting to cool down before I approached his body, hugging him close to me as I screamed.

“It didn’t have to be this way”, I sobbed, holding him close.

I cried and wailed for who knows how long, realizing that Parker escaped Jack and Sam.

I felt fear seep in as I picked up his body bridal style, and ran out of the school.

I sighed in relief as I saw they were fine, Jack had a gash across his arm and Sam had a few scratches, but they both seemed ok.

Their eyes widened in horror as they watched me walk up.

“I want to bury him”, I say, my voice shaky.

They didn’t question the blood on my clothes, assuming it was his.

Or maybe they didn’t.

I sat down with his body laid across my lap, holding onto his cold hand as Jack dug a grave.

I stood up, hesitant to let him go.

I bent down and placed his body in the grave.

Jack handed me the shovel and I closed my eyes as I filled the grave.

Sam handed me a sign and I stuck it in the ground and began carving into the wood.

‘Here lies Christopher ‘Clover’ Neverest’

‘Brother, and cherished friend’

  
I picked up a clover and placed it at the front of the grave.

I felt Jack place his hand on my shoulder and I joined hands with both of them, watching the sun set.

“I can’t believe he’s gone”, Sam says.

I turned to her, “I don’t think he ever left”, I say.

She squeezes my hand and I close my eyes.

At least, he is happy and with his brother.

I felt being pulled into a group hug and none of us let go until the sky grew dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pained me to write


	24. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and the group are finally happy.

**⚠️WARNING⚠️: none just fluff, rare am I right**

_“Like a rainbow after rain, the joy will reveal itself after the sorrows in life”- Priyanka Dasaro_

(Jack’s POV)

4 years later

——————

I breathed in as the music began to play, adjusting my tie as my foot tapped nervously.

Today is the day.

Today is the day we get away from everything, and start a new life.

Today is a new chapter.

My eyes flew to the doors as they opened, glittering white reflecting off the walls.

She was so beautiful.

I felt my eyes water as our eyes met, every ounce of my body oozing love.

Beside Sam was Ethan, his arm linked with hers as they walked.

Ethan let her go with a excited smile, and she stepped onto the isle, facing me.

Ethan hurriedly rushed towards us, pulling out a book that appeared to have all sorts of writing, drawings, and scribbles in it.

“We are gathered here today, for the union of two families”, He begun.

“Autumn”, He looked at Sam, “And Blister”, He looked over at me.

He droned on for a few moments before telling us to say our vows.

“I spent years, longing and waiting, and it was worth it”, Sam says with a smile, grabbing my hand.

I chuckled, “The first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew the wait would be worth it”, I smiled and her eyes watered.

Ethan handed the rings to me and I put it gently on her finger, then sliding mine on.

“You may now kiss the br- hey I didn’t get to finish”, Ethan exclaimed as I surged forward to kiss her, her hands tangling in my hair.

I didn’t pull away until my lungs were screaming for air.

She grabbed my hand as we walked through the broken down church, Ethan walking closely behind.

We sat down at a table set up under the stars, and Ethan filled our glasses with wine.

“To a new chapter”, He raised his glass.

“To a new chapter”, Me and Sam repeat with a smile, clinking our glasses.

To a new chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kinda sad this is the last chapter of this story (hint hint there’s gonna be a prequel I hope you’re excited!!)


	25. Random ass facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title said

**⚠️WARNING⚠️: mentions of suicide , death and violence**

Hello everyone!

I hope you enjoyed this story :)

I actually wrote this 3 years ago, and the story was much different and was never finished.

So I thought I would give y’all some facts about the original story v. This one!

And some things I thought about doing but decided not to (:

Things I was going to do but decided not to:

-Ethan was going to be non-binary

-Clover was going to commit suicide to save the group from Parker cause she implanted a tracker in him

-I wasn’t gonna kill off Aes LOL but you saw what happened

-I wasn’t gonna kill Anime either but LOL

-neither Clover

-This one has a lot more death than the other one LOL

Things different in the origin story:

-The group went to a sea temple instead of a desert temple

-on the way to the sea temple, they ran into guardians and Sam and Anime were knocked off their boats, however only Anime died

-Rai was hit by an arrow in the temple instead of Clover

-Ethan had a crush on Clover and theygottogether

-Ethan was cis and straight while he is FTM and bi in this one

-Jamie didn’t even exist LOL

-Alastor, Forest and Parker were never in the story

-Neither was Liam

-Jack was revealed alive as a random ass tall lanky masked man in the cave instead of in the lab

-Jack was never controlled while he was in this one

-Anime drowned in the other one while Jack helplessly killed him in this one

-Ethan was found dead hanging by a hook in the cave and found by Clover

-I couldn’t do it to him sorry LOL

-also it just wouldn’t make sense

-Aes went missing and died randomly in the cave LOL

-Gamer committed suicide instead of dying in the war

-Ethan revived Sam from her suicide and then left her after she began screaming at him

I heard a little rumor that there was going to be a prequel

It’s true (:

It will be set a few months back when the gang was in high school

Hope you’re excited (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
